


The Road to Hell is Paved in Bones

by rosetintmyworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child fight club, Death, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Violence, child trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I awoke to the sight of sunlight streaming above me. I could hear the groans of some of the others, and the terrifying pitter patter of mice skittering along the cold stone floor. I sat up, cracking my back and looking over at the wall.<br/>I’d been here two-hundred and seventy-one days.<br/>---<br/>The boys are taken from their homes and forced into the lights of an underground fight club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke the sight of sunlight streaming above me. I could hear the groans of some of the others, and the terrifying pitter-patter of mice skittering along the cold stone floor. I sat up, cracking my back and looking over at the wall.

I’d been here two-hundred and seventy-one days. 

“Lou?” I heard one of the boys whisper and I looked across to see one of the younger boys, Harry, sitting on his haunches as he struggled to reach for another boy.

Louis groaned, a pathetic rattle, and pressed his hand against the other boys.

“I’m here.” He muttered.

I could see the other boy visually relax.

He was alive thank god.

Hopefully, they didn’t catch the two boys holding hands.

It could only cause problems.

“Is everyone alright?” I asked and Harry shook his head.

“Calum died.” He whispered and I closed my eyes. God he didn’t deserve that.

“Shit. Anyone else?” I asked.

“No one important.” He said and I nodded.

I know how harsh that sounded, but we couldn’t force ourselves to care. We had to care for our inner circle. We couldn’t expend the energy.

“Lou, how’d it go?” I asked and he sighed.

“I won.” He said with a labored breath.

Thank god. Losers didn’t fare well, and I’d hate for someone to go ‘missing’ again.

“Zayn?” I asked. He’d been extraordinarily quiet.

I looked over to see him curled in a ball.

“Zayn!” I yelled, rattling his cage.

“Wha-” He said as he startled awake.

“Sorry sweetheart. I thought you were gone.” I said. He smiled sheepishly, thumbing at the dried blood on his cheek.

“I’m good.” He whispered and I smiled.

My ears perked up as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. We all quieted and moved to our respective corners of our cages.

No fraternizing.

That’s how they get you.

The lock turned and heavy boots fell onto the floor with a loud clicking.

I had to actively keep myself from flinching at the noise.

Harry wasn’t really that successful.

He turned towards Harry’s cage and bent down.

“Hello there sweetheart.” He said and I could see Louis clenching his teeth.

I shook my head at the boy.

“What’s wrong sugar? No love?” He asked and Harry closed his eyes as He ran his hands through Harry’s hair before tugging him closer.

Harry whimpered and I could see Louis tensing up.

‘No’ I mouthed at Louis and he closed his eyes.

“Answer me when I talk to you.” He said through his teeth.

“Good Morning Mr. Grimshaw.” Harry whimpered and I could see a smirk stretch across his face.

“Good Morning.” He let go of Harry and the boy skittered back to the back of his cage.

“Styles 1163. Write that down. I think I’d like a session.” Mr. Grimshaw said to his assistant, who wrote it down quietly.

“Here’s the empty cage. Bring him here.” He said and two men dragged in a little blonde boy. We watched as he was dropped into Calum’s old cage.

“Payne 1024 and Oakley 4538 tonight.” He said before walking out of the room and bathing us in shadows.

I could hear Luke’s disgruntled hiss as the new boy was moved in Calum’s cage.

That was going to be a problem,

“Li, tonight’s you.” Zayn whispered and I looked down at my bruised knuckles.

“I’ll be fine. Oakley’s not a problem.” I whispered back to him and he put his hand against my cage. I placed my hand on his.

“What’s going on?” I looked over to the boy stirring in the cage.

“Where am I? Help!” The boy began and I looked over at the door.

“Please be quiet. You’re fine. Just be quiet.” I tried to comfort and he shook his head.

“Where am I?” He asked again.

“You’re well, you’re Here. We really don’t have a name for this place. But basically, someone really hated you, maybe your parents, or some kind of family member, and you were sold to this place. So, yeah. Welcome.”

He whimpered, pulling his body close to himself.

He was so small.

“What’s your name?” Zayn asked, crawling toward the young boy.

“Niall.” He sniffled.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Zayn, and that back there is Liam, those over there are Louis and Harry, and that’s Luke.” He said and Niall lifted his head.

“Hi Niall.” Harry said gently.

“Hey.” Louis said, nodding slightly.

I waved at him and Luke just went to the other side of his cage.

“How old are you Niall?” I asked and he looked down.

“I’m thirteen.” He whispered.

He was younger than Harry. God.

“Me and Liam are sixteen, Louis’ seventeen, and Harry’s fourteen.” Zayn said and he nodded.

“I’m dizzy.” The boy whimpered and Zayn looked back at me.

“Just rest some alright? We’ll talk more when you wake up.” Zayn said, Niall nodded, leaning against the cage as he passed out.

Mr. Grimshaw has gotten better with the drugging. He’d killed a kid early this year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright boys, Yard time.” Paul said, opening each of our cages. We crawled out slowly, no sudden movements, we learned that quickly, and lined up in a single file line. Zayn put Niall in between him and me.

He was still trembling hard, and he still seemed to be dead on his feet.

Paul was probably the best guy here. I don’t understand how he got dragged into all this. He seemed to genuinely care for us. Of course, he hit us sometimes, but only when we got out of line, when we moved too fast, or said something threatening. It’s understandable really, you have all these kids here who are training to fight, if they get the idea to band together and try to fight, it’ll be bad. I guess that’s why he was instructed to beat us at the first sign of trouble. He was gentler than the other guards; he never went for the kill.

He opened the doors and we stepped into the fresh air. We were surrounded by trees on all sides of us, that way no one could see us, and if you looked just inside the tree line, you could see the fences that trapped us in. They were electric.

Zayn put his arm around Niall’s shoulder and led him away from the door. I followed behind him.

Harry and Louis followed us.

“We- we could run.” Niall spoke softly and Zayn looked around, hoping I guess that no one heard.

“Fences.” Zayn spoke back, and I nodded towards one of the guys with a shotgun.

“Trained snipers, we’d be dead before we could even begin to run.” I said and his face blanched as he looked around.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. I promise.” Zayn said, looking around.

“Why are we here?” Niall asked and I looked around.

“We’re here to fight.” I said, picking up a rock and chucking it out into the distance.

“You don’t plan to work out today do you, Li?” Zayn asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t want to tire myself out before a fight.” I said, looking down at my busted knuckles. They were healing from the last fight.

“Good. I want you have the best chances.” He said and I smirked.

“It’s Oakley. I couldn’t have better chances.” I said and he nodded.

“I still worry.” He said and I shook my head, cuffing his head lightly.

“It’s me who should be worried. How are you holding up?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Nothings broken this time,” He said and I winced.

“I wish you didn’t have to fight.” I whispered and he shook his head.

“I’d rather fight. Trust me.” He said and I wiped his blood crusted chin.

“But your beautiful face…” I said and he smirked, hitting me in the ribs gingerly.

“Shut up idiot. Are you up to training me today?” He asked and I looked him up and down.

“Are you up to training?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

“I’m fine.” He said and I shook my head, but never the less helped him.

“Look at Styles, not a fucking care in the world.” I looked up to see Harry sprawled out in the sun. He sat up, a blush on his face.

“Must be nice. You know, some of us actually have to fight.” Max said and Louis jumped up.

“Mind your fucking business, Max.” Louis said and I stood up beside Louis.

“Leave it alone, Lou.” I whispered.

“I wonder what he does to get out of fighting. You like sucking Grimshaw’s dick, slut?” Max asked Harry and his face blanched.

“I’d fucking kill myself before I turned into a cockslut.” Max said and Louis pushed him.

“Leave him the fuck alone.” Louis said and Max laughed.

“What are you going to do, fag?” Max asked.

“I’m going to kick your ass.” Louis said.

“Louis enough, the guards are watching, he’s not worth it. He’s not worth it.” I said, pulling him out of Max’s face.

“Whatever, fucking idiots.” Max said, walking away from us.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I asked and he shook his head.

“How dare he talk about Harry like that? He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. Harry’s not a slut.” He said and I shook my head.

“We know Harry’s not a slut, you know Harry’s not a slut, and Harry knows Harry’s not a slut, right Haz?” I said and he looked up, nodding. His eyes looked distant.

“It doesn’t matter what that idiot thinks. All you’re doing is giving Grimshaw ideas.” I said and Louis took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry.” He breathed and I nodded.

“It’s fine. I just don’t want anything to happen to you because you can’t control your anger. What the hell would we do without you?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Sorry.” I said and he looked around.

The guards had stopped looking over at us. He crawled under my arm and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Hey Liam.” I looked up to see Lauren standing in front of me. She was a part of Perrie’s section.

They were the only girls that we cared about. They were the only other people besides our inner circle that I could care about.

I mean, I didn’t necessarily like Perrie, but her group wasn’t that bad. Especially Lauren. She was Niall’s age, I think.

“Hey Lor, How are you holding up?” I asked and she shrugged. He knuckles weren’t bruised like the rest of ours, but she still bore bruises.

“I’m fine. I heard about Calum. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…” I whispered.

“Who’s that?” She asked and Niall looked up, his eyes widening.  
“He’s Niall. He’s new. He’s in Calum’s cage.” I said and she winced.

“Oh, Hi Niall, I’m Lauren.” She said with a wave and he looked up at me before looking back at her.

“He’s a little shy.” Zayn supplied and she nodded.

“Lauren! Let’s go!” She looked back to see Perrie waiting for her, hand on hip.

“Perrie’s bellowing.” She said with a smirk.

“Stay safe, Lor” I said and she smiled.

“Same with you, Li. Zayn… I better go. Bye Niall!” She said before turning and running, her braid bouncing after her.

“Who was that?” Niall asked and I shook my head.

 

“Let’s go!” I heard the whistle that signified that it was the end of yard time. Zayn helped Niall up and Louis unwound from Harry. We filed back into our little room and food was passed out.

It wasn’t much, just a sandwich.

Can’t win a fight if you don’t eat.

I watched as the day twiddled away until darkness began to settle among us. Zayn pressed his hand against mine against the cage and I sighed.

“Be safe.” He whispered and I nodded.

“I will. Stay safe.” I whispered and he nodded, a smirk on his face.

“I’ll be here waiting for you to get back.” He said and I nodded.

“I’ll always come back.” I whispered.

We did this before every fight. We had to have reassurance, and this was it.

The door opened and light flooded the room. My cage door was ripped opened and I was jerked out into the hall and into the bright lights of the ring.

I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the side.

Never fight with a shirt on, they could use that against you.

Oakley was pulled into the ring and he took a deep breath, clenching his teeth.

He looked frightened.

Poor thing.

The room was erupting in loud cheers as people began to place bets.

This was where Grimshaw made his real money. It was private enough, no entry unless you were invited, and he’d padded the pockets of enough law enforcement that no one would ever shut us down.

I could hear the countdown in the background, my blood pumping faster as the time began to draw to a close.

“3,2,1 fight.” an ominous voice over the loudspeaker said and I nodded before advancing towards the boy.

“Please don’t… Not too bad.” Oakley whispered to me.

I shook my head. I couldn’t listen to him.

No mercy.

He rushed at me, I guess hoping to get this over soon and I grabbed him pushing him off.

He was feisty, trying to get as many hits in as possible. I side stepped him and he punched me in the face. I staggered, but otherwise was fine. I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head. He fell to his knees, grabbing me by my middle and bringing me down with him. We rolled around, him punching me randomly in the stomach, and I rolled on top of him.

I began to punch him in the face mercilessly.

I heard his nose crunch beneath my fists and I could feel the slip of blood as my fist pounded his face. I grabbed him by the hair, banging his head against the floor until blood began to seep from his head.

It looked like a halo.

I was pulled off of him and he smiled at me through blood.

Why was he so happy about losing?

Probably the rush of endorphins and adrenaline.

“Payne is the winner!” The ‘referee’ said holding my hand above my head. They all cheered, watching as they dragged Tyler off by his arms. They didn’t even have the decency to pick him up.

I was led back to my cage with the promise of more food.

Winners got more food because they made more money. I’d yet to lose a fight.

“Li.” Zayn said once the door shut behind us.

“How’d it go?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I won.” I said and he sighed.

“How hurt are you?” He asked and I shook my head.

“Just some bruising, I’m fine. Oakley, he’s not too good.” I said and he nodded.

“Did you kill him?” He asked timidly and I shrugged.

“We’ll see tomorrow.” I said.

The door crept opened again and I lifted my head.

“Good Job Payne. You’re probably the best fighter we’ve ever had. Maybe we should invest in a bigger cage, something to reward you.” He said and I looked over a Zayn.

“I’m sure I could find something you’d enjoy…” He said contemplatively.

“Speaking of, Styles.” Harry jolted in his sleep and sat back on his knees.

“I think I deserve some entertainment, I won quite alot of money today. I wanna celebrate.” He said and Harry ran a hand through his hair as seductively as possible.

I wanted to look away; I didn’t want to see him seduce Grimshaw.

But I couldn’t.

“You’re so pretty.” Grimshaw said as he opened Harry’s door. Harry stood slowly and took Grimshaw’s hand as he was led out of the room.

He didn’t look back.

“Lou?” I whispered.

He kept his back turned towards Harry’s cage and neglected to say anything.

I stayed up all night until Harry finally returned.

Lou pretended like he didn’t, but I knew he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall whimpered in his sleep and I felt Zayn move from my side to the other side of his cage where he and Niall were connected.

“It’s okay sweetheart. You’re okay.” He whispered, rubbing his hands through the blonde’s hair. I lifted my head and looked at Zayn petting the blond through the holes in the fence.

“Hey, you left.” I whispered and he looked back at me.

“Sorry, He’s been having nightmares.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“He’s been in and out of sleep since you left for the fight.” He explained and I nodded.

“Do you think that Grimshaw is lying to us?” He asked and I shrugged.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he let his hand thread through Niall’s hair.

The same hands that normally threaded through my hair.

.“Like, about people hating us and that’s why we’re here? He doesn’t seem like he would have parents who hate him. Maybe Grimshaw’s just kidn-”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know who is listening.” I said, looking around.

“Li-.” He began and I ran my hands through my hair.   
“You can’t start thinking things like that. Then they’ll take you away.” I said and he sighed.

“Like they’re going to take you away and give you a bigger cage. You’ll be gone…” He said and I shook my head.

“I wouldn’t let them take me. I wouldn’t agree to a new cage. I’d ask for anything else.” I said and he smirked.

“Like what? You already get more food. What else is there but a bigger cage?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll ask for a cage mate.” I said cheekily.

“Like who Perrie? That’s who I’d ask for.” He said and I scoffed.

“Like hell.” I said and he laughed.

“I’d ask for you.” I said and he smiled softly.

“Me too.” He said and I looked at him in the dimming moonlight.

He was way more beautiful than Perrie.

“Are you going to come back over here?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Maybe. It’s getting too early to sleep. I think I might get up soon.” He said and I nodded.

The sun was going to come up soon.

I leaned against my cage and closed my eyes as he sang softly to Niall. His voice was light and scratchy from the morning and I felt most of the tension leave my body. The fatigue took over and I let myself get carried away in his voice.

 

I awoke a couple of hours later to the sun streaming in.

Day two-hundred and seventy- two.

I scratched another mark into the stone and stood up stretching my back.

“They’re going to take Niall today. They’re going to give him his number… they’ll probably give him his assignment.” Zayn whispered.

“How do you know?” I asked and he looked around.

“I overheard them talking when they were delivering food.” Zayn said and I looked over to see my tray which contained Oatmeal and toast.

Everyone else probably got half of the bowl.

“Want some?” I asked and he looked at the bread longingly before shaking his head.

“No, you earned it. You need to replenish.” He said and I shook my head, shoving the bread into his hand.

“Eat it.” I whispered and he nodded, taking a huge bite out of the toast.

“What do you think they’ll assign him to?” Zayn asked and I shrugged.

I had a feeling he’d be with Harry.

He was too pretty to fight.

I personally thought Zayn was too pretty to fight, but he wasn’t frail and cherubic like the Others. Zayn was all stone cut beauty, cheekbones that could cut glass, and stormy brown eyes.

“I hope he’s a fighter.” Zayn whispered before looking over at Harry. He was huddled up in the back of his cage, his knees drawn to his chest.

He was wearing different pants than he left with.

“Me too.” I whispered.

Niall woke up and Zayn went to him, kneeling down to look at him.

“They’re going to come get you alright? Don’t worry, they’re not going to hurt you, they’re just going to check and make sure that you don’t have any sort of diseases, make sure you’re healthy. Don’t fight them alright?” Zayn whispered and the boy nodded.

“Alright.” He said and Zayn smiled softly, running his hands through Niall’s hand.

 

They came into the room soon after, the rest of the cage quieting. They opened Niall’s cage and grabbed him. He looked so frightened and frail in their hands.

He wasn’t going to be a fighter.

Zayn gave a small nod at Niall and he closed his eyes and let them take him out of the room.

He was pushed back in the room later on, an orange band on his arm.

He was an Other.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like a funeral in the cage after that. We all knew what he would be spending his time doing, and we all felt like weeping for his innocence. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what he’d be doing. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.

We got a break today; no one else had to fight tonight, so we all could breathe easier.

We were let out into the yard and Harry curled up in the sun. Louis sat down next to him, the grass obscuring him just enough that he could lay beside of Harry.

“I’m sorry.” I could hear Harry whisper to Louis. I turned my back on them; I couldn’t listen in on them.

“Hey, hold the bag?” Zayn asked and I nodded, grabbing a hold of the large saw dust filled potato sack that they let us hang up. It worked as a punching bag and it helped us train.

“Should I go next?” Niall asked and Zayn stopped hitting the bag, turning now to look at Niall.

“No sweetie.” He said softly.

“But why not?” He asked and Zayn sighed.

“Because, we don’t want you to scar up your knuckles.” Zayn said and Niall’s face furrowed.

“But I need to get stronger to win, so that I can get extra food like Liam.” He said and I swallowed. I looked at Zayn, my eyes begging him to tell Niall the truth. He should know what he’ll be doing.

“Honey, you won’t be fighting.” Zayn said.

“What will I be doing?” He asked and Zayn leaned down until he was eye level with Niall.

“You’ll be Nick’s personal assistant.” He said and I tsked.

“Shut up, Liam.” He hissed at me and I gave him a look before punching the bag.

“Hey! Li! Zayn!” I looked up to see Lauren, her hair in that pretty braid. I bet if she took it out, her hair would be waves of curls. I wonder if she wore her hair like that so when she took it out at night for the guards, it’d look more seductive and aesthetically pleasing.

“Hey Lor.” I said, ruffling her hair.

“Perrie’s fighting tonight.”  Lauren said, her hands messing with the end of her ratty shirt.

“Oh, against who?” I asked and she shrugged.

“I think Lloyd. I wasn’t paying attention. I think she can win. I mean, she’s like the girl version of you. In fighting I mean. I like you better.” She said, smirking up at me.

“I like him better, too.” Zayn said and I looked back at him before looking down, a blush crossing my face. I began to punch the bag again.

“I just wanted you to know. I mean, these fights aren’t like your fights. They’re basically only there to watch girls roll around the floor and tear each other’s clothes out. I mean, it’s a plus if one girl gets the snot beat out of her, but it’s not really the priority. I should know; one guy made me watch a fight before…” She stopped talking and I raised my eyebrow at Zayn.

No one told Lauren what she’d be doing either.

“Lauren, could you do me a favor? Could you take Niall over to play for a while?” Zayn asked and she nodded.

“And don’t tell him what the orange band means, alright? Don’t tell him what you have to do.” Zayn whispered and she nodded before walking to Niall and grabbing his hand.

“Let’s go play.” She said and he nodded before letting her lead him off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I asked and he looked at me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Yes you do. Why didn’t you tell him? He’s going to find out when Grimshaw’s shoving his dick down his throat.” I hissed through my teeth and he scoffed.

“Because, maybe I didn’t think it was best to tell him that everyone thinks he’s too weak to fight, so he’ll be sucking dick. I didn’t want him to hurt. I don’t want to be the one to ruin his innocence.” Zayn said, pushing his hands through his hair.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so selfish. He has to know. He’s not going to break.” I said and Zayn groaned.

“Not everyone is as strong as you, Liam. We all can’t just roll with the goddamned punches. We need some protection. I get it, you’ve been here the longest, and you’ve grown stronger. But you’ve lost some of your basic humanity. You see the fear in people’s eyes and you think it is weakness. You pinpoint that weakness and you take advantage. You’re a fighter Liam. But some of us aren’t. Some of us are just trying to survive. I just want… I don’t want him to…”

“What end up like me?” I asked quietly. He looked around before wrapping his hands around my waist.

He felt so small on my back.

“I just wanted him to stay a kid for a while.” He whispered into my skin and I took a deep breath, feeling how it popped my back and stretched my sore muscles.

I hissed at the pain and his fingers prodded at my side expertly. He was looking for a broken or cracked rib.

“Just flesh wounds, dear.” He whispered and I smiled leaning my head against his as his fingers traced over the cuts and bruises Oakley left.

“Fight with your shirt off last night?” He whispered and I gave a small nod. My eyes drifting closed.

“Of course.” I whispered and I felt him smile.

“Of course.” He whispered back.

Shot fired and my eyes shot opened. Harry and Louis jerked away from each other and Zayn untangled from me quickly.

“Where’s Niall?” He asked, looking around.

“Over there, he’s fine.” I whispered, pointing at the small boy who was laying on the ground, covering Lauren.

We went over to see that they were both fine.

He was firing at some kid who thought they’d be brave I guess.

Poor dead kid.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tomlinson 1077 tonight. Brooks 2305.” Grimshaw said aloud and his assistant wrote it down quickly as he paced between our cages.

“Payne looks like he’s able to get back in the ring. Maybe with a stronger opponent… Maybe tomorrow… Or maybe Malik. When’s the last time Malik’s fought?” Grimshaw asked and his assistant flipped through some papers on her clipboard.

“Last Tuesday sir.” She said and he nodded before reaching into Zayn’s cage and grabbing his face.

“Injuries?” He asked and she went through her clipboard again.

“Bruised rib, minor concussion and sprained ankle sir.” She reported and he moved his face side to side.

“You’re rather pretty…” He said, turning up Zayn’s head to look at his throat.

I curled my fingers into a fist and took a deep breath.

“Ah Payne. I will not forget your reward.” He said, letting go of Zayn. I felt my shoulders relax and he looked back at Zayn before looking at his assistant.

“I want Horan 3759, tonight.” He said flippantly waving his hand as she wrote.

“Alright, let’s go, we’ve got to make it to the girl’s. Perrie was impressive again…” He began as he walked out of the door.

“What the hell was that about?” Zayn asked and I shrugged.

“Brooks? Are you going to be okay?” I heard Harry ask Louis.

“I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.” He said and I nodded. It was true, besides me and max, Louis had the best fight record. He had something to fight for I guess.

“I still worry, boo. What would I do without you?” Harry asked, sneaking his hand under his cage to grab Louis’

There was a hole under Harry’s cage that led to Louis’. I told him not to mess with it too much. If any of the guards found out, or even Grimshaw, there would be hell to pay. Grimshaw didn’t like Louis in the first place, he’d probably kill him for the infraction.

Night fell and Louis was taken away from us forcefully.

I could hear Harry praying softly, he always prayed when Louis was taken. I’d never seen someone keep their religion here. I wasn’t sure I still even believed in a God.

“Alright Niall, they’re going to come for you alright? You listen to them and just do what they say. Don’t fight them, just do exactly what they say. No matter what, do what they say. Don’t talk back and don’t resist alright, Honey?” Zayn asked, running his hands over Niall’s hair.  
“Okay, Zayn.” Niall whispered.

The door opened and a guard walked in, tugging Niall from his cage.

“Just do what they say.” Zayn said as they closed the door behind them.

 

Niall was drug back into the room a couple of hours later. We all waited silently, pretending that we were asleep, except for Luke.

They left and the door slammed shut behind them.

I could hear sniffles in the dark and Zayn went to Niall’s side of the cage.

“It hurts.” Niall whimpered and Zayn rubbed the kids head softly.

“I know Jaan, I know.” He whispered.

I was Jaan.

 

Zayn stayed on Niall’s side of the cage the entire night. I tried to push down the strange feeling I was getting in my chest, it was like the rage I got during a fight, but nastier.

I didn’t like this feeling.

“Payne!” I startled awake, my heart pounding in my chest.

I looked over at Zayn to see him sitting up, leaning against Niall’s cage.

Niall was huddling against the cage, cowering from Grimshaw. His face was covered in bruises and I swore under my breath.

“You’ve got to do something about that mutt!” He spat and Niall flinched.

“Sir?” I asked and he hit my cage.

“I like a little resistance, but a goddamned fight is not what I want. I’ve killed for less Liam, you know it.” He said and I heard Niall whimper.

Zayn shushed him quietly.

“He’s your responsibility, Payne and he’s reflecting bad on you. I’d hate to have to punish you for his transgressions, but I will.” He said.

I could see the scratches that running down Grimshaw’s neck. Niall must have fought tooth and nail for his innocence.

“Sir, I’m sorry.” I said.

“You train that mutt Liam. You punish him for what he did. Next time I come for him, I expect him to behave. He’s lucky I’m even letting him and this whole sector live for his behavior. You’re lucky he’s a good little fuck, almost as good as Styles. But I expect greatness out of this sector. If he misbehaves again, it’s on your fucking head. Control your little creature, or else!” Grimshaw said, kicking his cage before slamming it behind him.

“This is good? This means I can fight, right? I won’t have to do that again.” Niall whimpered and I shook my head.

“No you fucking idiot. All you did was get in trouble.” I said.

“Don’t yell at him. He didn’t know any better.” Zayn said and I growled.

“Because you wouldn’t tell him what he was doing.”

“Look, Niall. Once you’re assigned to something, it doesn’t change. You’re stuck there until, you’re not anymore.” Zayn said.

“Until you die, or they fucking kill you.” I bit out and Zayn glared back at me.

“I told you not to fight back. Why didn’t you listen to me? Look at what they’ve done to your face.” Zayn tsked, moving his face around.

“I got scared. He tried to touch me. My parents told me not to let anyone try and touch me.” Niall said and Zayn hissed.

“It's not the same as out there anymore. You have to let them touch you. It’s how you’ll earn your keep. Some people don’t fight. They do what you do and they survive. That’s what you will do, alright?” Zayn whispered and Niall nodded softly.

“Alright boys, Yard time. Let’s go.” Paul opened my cage and I crawled out. I got in line, Niall in between Zayn and I.

We were marched out into the yard and as soon as we were outside of Paul’s grip, I grabbed Niall’s arm and began to drag him farther into the woods.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked as I threw the small boy to the ground. I ignored him as I grabbed Niall’s shirt and slapped him. He yelped and tried to shield his face.

“Stop it! What the hell are you doing?” Zayn asked, pulling my arm away and spinning me to face him.

“I’m punishing him. I’m doing what Grimshaw told me to do.” I spat at Zayn and he sighed.

“You always do what Grimshaw says. If he told you to kill me you probably would!” Zayn yelled and I crossed my arms.

“I do what I have to do so that you and I can survive, Zayn. You’ve known this kid for a week now and you’re okay with him jeopardizing everything that we’ve been fighting for!” I yelled and he clenched his jaw.

“Everything you’ve been fighting for! It’s not the same between you and me and what we’ve been fighting for.”

“What does that mean, Zayn?” I asked and he sighed.

“I don’t- I don’t know Liam, I just… I don’t want this.” He said and I sighed, stepping towards him.

“You can’t afford to think like that, Zayn, you can’t afford to let this kid twist your head like that.” I said, grabbing his face in between my hands.  
“Like what? I’m not a fighter, and I don’t.” He looked around. “I don’t want to stay here and fight.” He whispered and I shook my head.

“God, Zayn, you can’t say things like that. What if someone hears you?” I asked and he glared at me.

“I know the risk. I know what thinking like this can lead to.” He said and I sighed.

“Why would you wanna leave me? It’s supposed to be us two, forever. Do I not make you happy anymore? Do you really want to leave your family?” I asked and he sighed, leaning against my forehead.

“No, I don’t want to leave you.” He breathed and I closed my eyes.

“Then don’t ever say anything like that again. Don’t even think those things, Z.” I whispered back, stroking his face with my thumb. I could hear Niall whimpering and I clenched my jaw.

“What are we going to do about him?” I asked and Zayn pulled away.

“We have to protect him.” Zayn said and I huffed.

“We’ve got to train him. He’s got to learn his place. It’s either that or we all die. He’s got to.” I said, running my hands through my short hair.

“Niall, Jaan. Are you okay?  Liam didn’t mean any of that. He was just scared. You know how we react when we get scared.” Zayn said and I tried to keep myself from making a noise in my throat.

“Don’t call him Jaan.” I whispered and he looked back at me, rolling his eyes before sighing.

“Why is he scared?” Niall whispered and Zayn took a deep breath.

“He’s afraid of losing us. That is why you have to do what you did last night. You have to do what we tell you to do, and you have to do what Grimshaw tells you to.” He said.

“Why do I have to do that?” He asked.

“Because, they like you better that way than for you to fight. It’s just the way you were assigned. You said you wanted to get extra food right? Well this is how. I can’t keep splitting my meals with you. I don’t get extra food. But you have a chance to, so don’t mess it up. It seems like he likes you a lot. Almost as much as Harry.” Zayn said and Niall’s face scrunched up.

“Harry does it too?” He asked and Zayn nodded.

“You two are special. Not a lot of boys do what you do. And not a lot have the privileges you do. So, please, just do what we tell you to do.” Zayn said and Niall nodded.

“Okay Zayn. But it hurts a lot.” He said and Zayn nodded.

“I know honey. I know.” He said and I smiled.

He didn’t call him Jaan.


	6. Chapter 6

I held Zayn’s hands through our fence that night, his fingers tracing patterns delicately into my palm.

“Do you think we would have met out there?” He breathed and I shrugged.

“I think so. I think the five of us would have met. We’d have found a way. I mean look at Louis and Harry. There’s no way they weren’t destined to fall in love.” I said and he shifted, rolling towards me.

“What about us? Do you think we were destined to fall in love?” He asked and I rolled over to look over at him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked and he blushed.

“You love me right?” He asked and I nodded.

“Course I do.” I said and he smiled.

“I love you too.” He said, his voice small.

We fell asleep holding hands that night.

I awoke the next morning to Zayn’s hand tucked into mine and Grimshaw standing in front of my cage.

“Good morning love birds.” He said and my face flushed as I pulled my hand away from Zayn’s.

“Payne 1024 and Night 3281.” Grimshaw said to his assistant and she nodded.  
He whispered something into her ear and she scribbled it down fiercely.

“Tonight, I want Horan 3759. Hopefully he has learned a lesson. Is this your handiwork, Payne?” He asked, regarding the kid’s bruised wrist.

“Also, tonight Hemmings 1316 and Cliffords 1298. I’m in the mood for a double header.” He said and she nodded again before walking out of the room.

“I expect greatness tonight, Payne.” He said with a smirk before following her.

I was dragged out of the cage later on, along with Luke.

“Good luck.” I whispered to the boy. He didn’t look over at me, just kept his eyes forward.

“I don’t need luck.” He whispered back, his jaw set in a scowl.

He was pushed into the arena and I was led away.

We weren’t allowed to see the fights, Grimshaw was adamant about that.

Maybe he didn’t want us to jump in and help a friend? I don’t know.

The fight couldn’t have been that long, maybe twenty minutes before I was dragged into the ring. Someone was wiping blood off of the floors.

I walked into the ring, cracking my fingers before pulling off my shirt.

“3, 2, 1, fight!” The announcer yelled and I edged forward. The kid had shifty eyes, those were the worse. They were crazy.

I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, hoping to get this over with quickly. He slipped out of my grip and I grabbed his leg, dragging him back. He punched me in the stomach and head-butted me. I let him go and he grabbed my arm and twisted it. He had his back to mine, my right arm twisting as he tried to break it.

I could feel it about to snap.

I wriggled out of his grip, my arm going farther up my back, far enough to kick him in the shin. He dropped his knees and I reached back, grabbing his neck as tightly as I could before pulling up.

He screamed and I pulled harder.

I heard a snap.

“Payne’s the winner!”   
the crowd went bonkers and I turned around to face the kid.

He had fallen to his side and he looked like he wasn’t breathing. I stepped back and a guard caught me. He held up my arm and I looked down at the lifeless boy.

I killed. I fucking killed someone.

I was dragged out of the arena as everyone cheered for the killer.

Grimshaw met me in the hallway, a smug look on his face.

“You killed that kid. You killed a money maker.” He said with a shrug and I looked down.

“But it’s okay. You’re worth the money. You’ve brought in twice the money he’s ever brought in in one night. So, good job. Just be careful next time.” He said, counting a stack of money.

“Is Horan waiting for me?” He asked the guard who nodded.

“Excellent, take Payne back to his cage.” The guard nodded again before taking my arm and leading me back to my cage. I held my shirt in my hands, fiddling with the fabric.

“Get in there.” The guard said, opening the door. I stepped into the room and the light from the hall flooded the cages. Niall’s cage was empty, and Luke was curled up in the corner.

Zayn’s cage was empty.

My heart began to beat fast.

What if they took Zayn while I was gone?

“Get in your cage.” The Guard ordered and I nodded, taking a step into my cage.

I squinted to see someone else sitting there.

“Zayn?” I asked and the guard pushed me with his baton and slammed the cage on me before leaving the room.

I stumbled and he grabbed my thighs.

“Whoa there. It’s just me, Jaan.” Zayn spoke softly.

“What are you doing in my cage? Grimshaw’s going to kill you! How did that guard not see y-”

“Would you shut up? Grimshaw knows I’m here. He says I’m your reward. You have a cage mate.” He said and I tried to keep myself from smiling.

I got to sleep with Zayn.

“We should convince him to move Niall to my old cage, it’d just make it easier.” He said and I shrugged.

“Probably.” I said gruffly.

“Are we going to talk about your fight with Niall?” He asked and I shook my head, going to pull the shirt over my head.

“No, don’t…” He said, grabbing the shirt from me.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said and he sighed, swirling his fingers in the dirt below him.

“Well, how was the fight? Is your nose bleeding?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Come here stubborn.” He said, grabbing me by my pants, I quickly fell to my knees in front of him and he leaned forward, taking the shirt out of my hand.

“Lean your head up.” He said and I complied.

“It doesn’t feel broken. What happened?” He asked.

“The kid head-butted me.” I whispered and he cooed. He put his hand on my shoulder and I hissed.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked and I shrugged, pain searing through my body.

“I think he dislocated my shoulder.” I hissed and he winced.

“Do you wanna?” I asked and he nodded, grabbing my elbow firmly.

He pushed it back in place and I screamed.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, Jaan.” He whispered.   
“It’s fine, it was needed.” I hissed through my teeth.

“So what happened to the other boy? Did you break his collarbone… again?” He asked with a laugh and I ran my hands through my hair.

“He’s dead.” I whispered back and his laughter cut off.

“What?” He asked, grabbing my arm.

“He’s fucking dead, Zayn. I snapped his fucking neck.” I said loudly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis yelled and I glared back at him.

“I killed him.” I whispered and Zayn grabbed my face.

“It was needed.” He whispered and I shook my head.

“No, it was. You killed him, so that he didn’t kill you. Or maim you, which is worse because you’re already dead at that point. At least it was you who killed him and not Grimshaw. So yes, it was needed.” He whispered and I bowed my head.

“It was needed, Jaan.” He whispered into my skin as he peppered kisses into my face. I closed my eyes and his lips landed on my eyelids gently.

I wrapped him in a tight hug, burying my face in his as he continued to pepper kisses on my face.

 

Niall came in later that night and was placed in Zayn’s cage as if it were his own cage. Niall instantly reached through the chainlinks and grabbed for Zayn’s hands. Zayn moved closer to the cage and slipped his hands through to grab the small boys.

Their wrists were so skinny.

“I did whatever he told me to. I was a good boy.” He whispered and Zayn nodded.

“That’s great sweetie, that’s so great.” He whispered, running his hands through the kid’s hair.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tight around Zayn.

“Jaan, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered and I smiled but pulled him closer to me.

“Jaan, I get it, I’m yours.” He whispered once Niall had fallen asleep and I pressed my face into his neck.

It was amazing to be able to touch him like that.

 

_“Get up! Get the fuck up!” I yelled at the cowering blonde kid under me._

_“I’m sorry.” Niall yelled back, frightened._

_“Shut the fuck up!” I yelled, hitting him again. He squealed and I grabbed him by the neck, pulling hard._

_I heard the snap and he fell to the floor, his hazel eyes staring blankly at me. His hair was jet black and his skin tan._

_He was Zayn._

I awoke with a start to Zayn turned to face me, rubbing my face softly.

“It’s okay, just a dream.” He kept repeating, his voice soothing.

I closed my eyes and tried not to see his cold dead eyes in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning and smiled at the close proximity of Zayn. I sat up, rubbing his side with a yawn before looking up. The sun was just beginning to come up.

“Li...” Harry whispered and my eyes snapped towards his. He looked over at Luke’s cage and I froze.

It was empty.

“Li. Do you think…?” Harry whispered.

“He’s dead.” I whispered and Harry nodded.

“He wanted to die. He kept talking about leaving. After Calum died… He was his best friend you know.” Harry rumbled softly and I nodded.

Louis woke up next and looked over at me, a small frown on his face. He quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Grimshaw came into our room later that day, walking past the cages.

“What’re Tomlinson’s stats, Ms. Lott?” He asked, looking around the room uninterestedly.

“He’s never lost a fight.” She said, going through her clipboard. He hummed interestedly.

I saw Louis fight to not look up at Grimshaw. I knew that if he did, it would be hell to pay. When people’s stats were asked about, it usually led to them being killed. I guess they wanted to get him out of here. But if they killed Louis, Zayn and I would be the only fighter’s left in the room. Somehow that just sounded like a bad idea.

“Well, I think we should arrange for another fight tonight, huh Tomlinson?” He said and Louis nodded.

“Tomlinson 1077, Sivan 2398.” Grimshaw said and his assistant nodded before writing it down. He nodded at Zayn, who blushed and looked down.

“Schedule Styles 1163 for tonight.” He said and she nodded, writing something down before following Grimshaw out of the room. Louis sneered but turned towards Harry.

Paul came in later and led us outside.

“You wanna train?” I asked Zayn and he shrugged.

“I don’t- I don’t have to.” Zayn said and I stopped in my tracks.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he shrugged again.

“Grimshaw says I don’t have to fight anymore.” He said and I raised an eyebrow.

“Well, isn’t that fucking brilliant.” Louis said and I turned towards him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked and Louis scoffed.

“First you get a cage mate, then he doesn’t have to fight anymore. What’s next Payne, are you going to get released?” Louis asked bitterly and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What the hell are you on about?” I asked and he sighed.  
“My stats are just as fucking good as you. Maybe I should ask for a cage mate.” Louis said and I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t ask for a cage mate.” I said and he sighed before looking towards Zayn.

“What did you do to get such privilege’s Malik? Maybe you should teach Harry some of your tricks.” Louis said, stepping towards Zayn.

“Back the fuck up Tommo. I’ll lay you out.” I said, grabbing his shoulder.

He hissed and turned towards me, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist.

“I wish you would Payne.” He said and I snarled.

“I’ll fucking kill you, right now.” I said and he laughed.

“Oh yeah, you do that now, you’re practically Grimshaw’s lap dog. Is he going to start sending people to you to get put down? Maybe I’ll be next.” He growled and I cracked my neck.

I could feel the rage building deeply in my chest. I could feel the urge to attack rise through me and cloud my judgment.

“Hopefully. You’re getting up there aren’t you Tomlinson. I’d hate for Grimshaw to find out you’ve been lying.” I snipped and Louis went to move towards me.

“Stop it Lou!” Harry said, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away.

“You wouldn’t! You fucking traitor.” Lou yelled at me and Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ mouth.

“Come on Li. Come on!” Zayn said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from them. Niall followed quietly.

“Why didn’t- Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked and he sighed.

“I didn’t have time. You came in and I was just excited about getting to be your cage mate and then you told me that you killed. I had to take care of you, I couldn’t be selfish. Why would you say something like that to Louis? What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked and I groaned.

“He was threatening you Zayn. What the hell was I supposed to do?” I asked and he slapped me.

“So you threatening to tell on him makes it anything better? We’re a family idiot.” He said and I sighed.

“I’m sorry, he just, he-”

“He’s jealous. Think of how he must feel. He’s madly in love with Harry, and Harry will never be his. He’s right Liam. He’s won every fight; he doesn’t get the privileges that you do.” Zayn said gently and I sighed.

“So does this mean you have to do what I do?” Niall asked and I paused, looking over at Zayn.

“No. I don’t have to do _that_. I’m just your reward.” He said and I sighed.

\---

I stretched my arms as Zayn stroked my back reassuringly. Tonight I had another fight. The first since I’d killed that kid.

“You’ll be fine.” Zayn said and I sighed.

“You’re right.” I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

I heard Louis scoff and my head snapped towards his.

“No.” Zayn whispered sternly.

“Payne!” I looked up to see a guard standing at the door. I unraveled from Zayn’s arms and followed the guard down the hallway and to the bright lights of the arena.

Cheers filled the arena as I took the kid down with a kick to the face.

I put my foot over the kid’s trachea and he grabbed my ankle, trying to keep from choking. I released him and he jumped up.

I swung at him, connecting easily as I felt the skin over my knuckles tear on the bone of his cheek. I swiped his feet from under and he fell onto his back. I straddled him, encouraged by the cheers of the crowd before grabbing his hair and punching him. I did it again, each time, the crowd getting louder. Finally the kid’s eyes rolled back into his head and I was pulled off of him, a guard holding up my arm. The crowd erupted in cheers and I was pulled out of the arena.

Instead of going back to my cage, I was led to a different room. It was a bedroom, and had a large bed in the middle of it.

It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen a bed.

The door was closed behind me and I looked back to see that the guards had left.

In the middle of the bed sat Zayn, his legs were tucked under him.

“I won.” I said simply and he looked down at the soft red fabric of the blanket before trailing his hands over the fabric in a circular motion.

“I don’t have to fight anymore.” He whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

“I know Zayn, you already told me that.” I said and he shook his head, his eyes pleading with me.

“I don’t have to fight anymore, Liam.” He spoke softly. He looked almost on the verge of tears.

The door opened behind me and I turned around quickly.

It was Grimshaw and he had a leash around Niall’s neck.

“Oh, you’re already here? That’s fantastic.” He said and I took a step back. Niall looked down at the ground submissively and I wanted to punch something.

“What’s going on?” I asked and He smiled, sitting down softly next to Zayn. Niall sat on the floor beside of him.

“I told you that I wanted to reward you. And after tonight’s brilliant fight, I figured you deserved it. So here it is. Here’s your reward.” He said, his hand trailing softly down the side of Zayn’s face.

 Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I could feel something akin to a growl building in my throat.

“I get it; you’re a one guy kind of man. I won’t touch.” He said. He got up from the bed and went to a chair in the corner, Niall following obediently.

“I’m not waiting all night, let’s go Payne or I could find a better use for the boy. Trust me, it won’t be pleasant for either of you.” He said and I took a deep breath before putting a knee on the bed. I put my hands on the side of Zayn’s hips and sighed.

“Is this alright?” I asked, my head against his forehead, and he nodded.

I pressed my lips to his, my eyes drifting closed.

Kissing Zayn was everything I’d ever dreamt about but could never have. I rubbed my hand up his hip as I leaned forward, pressing him into the bed.

“That a boy. Get a little rough, he can handle it.” Grimshaw said from behind us and I screwed my eyes closed tighter.

I didn’t want to think about Grimshaw being here.

My other hand found his hair and tugged firmly. He yelped and I could practically feel the grin on Grimshaw’s face.

I circled my hips down on his experimentally and he groaned under me.

I didn’t know I needed to hear Zayn make these noises until now.

I rocked my hips into his as I began to kiss him harder.

“Enough with the kissing. Do something Payne.” Grimshaw said.

I pulled my pants off, still sweaty and bloody from the fight. I grabbed Zayn’s tattered shirt and pulled it off of him slowly. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes peering deeply into mine. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down slowly before taking off his underwear. I bent back down and kissed the insecurity out of his eyes.

“Yeah Payne. That’s good. Now, fuck him.” Grimshaw breathed and I looked to see Niall on his lap, as he rutted against the kid.

I took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the side of Zayn’s face.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered before lining up with him and pushing in.

He screwed his face up in pain and I patted the side of his thigh.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” I whispered to him.

I began to thrust into him slowly.

“Harder Payne.” I heard Grimshaw groan.

Now he was inside of Niall. Niall had his head on Grimshaw’s shoulder and I could see his eyes were clamped closed. He looked like he was so much younger than thirteen.

I began to snap my hips into Zayn, unable to stop myself.

He kept grunting, whines getting stuck in his throat as saliva filled his mouth.

I felt a hand find a place around his throat and I thrusted harder, wrecking him. I was losing control of my motions, losing control of who I was. My other hand traveled to his length and I began to stroke him until he came.

His eyes shot opened in a silent scream as tears slipped down the side of his face.

“fuck fuck fu-“  I thrusted once more before releasing in him.

I removed my hand from his throat and I heard Grimshaw groan. He came with a shout before pushing Niall to the ground.

“Jesus Christ Payne, you’re an animal.” I heard him say as I looked down at Zayn. He looked up at me with fright in his eyes.

We were led back to our cages and Zayn was thrown to the floor roughly. He sucked in a breath and I glared back at the Guard before climbing in behind him. Niall was returned to his cage, where he curled up in the corner and tried to sleep.

“Zayn- I uh- I wanted to say-” I began and he cut me off.

“It was needed.” He whispered gruffly before laying down, his back facing me.

I pulled my knees to my chest and watched him struggle to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning to look at my wall. I’d been here three hundred days now.

I stretched my back slightly before looking over at Zayn. His shirt was rucked enough that I could see the lingering bruises on his torso. He also had a slightly purple bruise around his throat from where I had choked him.

“Zayn?” I whispered, petting his hair. He jolted in his sleep, his eyes wide before wincing at the sharp pain that must have burned through him.

“Hey, you’re okay.” I whispered and he nodded.

“Of course.” He whispered back.

“Zayn… where’d you go last night?” Harry asked and Zayn looked down.

“Zayn, are you an Other now?” Harry asked after an awkward silence settled among us.

“People don’t just switch.” Zayn answered quietly.

“Yes, but you look like you’ve just had a dick shoved up your ass. I know that look Zayn. Are you an Other?” He asked sternly and Zayn shook his head.

“I’m not fucking Grimshaw or the guards if that’s what you’re wondering, Harry.” Zayn whispered back and Louis shook his head.

“Of fucking course. What else Payno, are you going to get a shot at Niall too? Maybe Harry?” Louis chuckled sardonically and I gnashed my teeth.

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.” I bit back and he snorted.

Breakfast was brought in and I turned away from Louis.

“Here Zayn, eat.” I said, handing him a piece of toast. He shook his head and I sighed.

“It’ll make you stronger.” I whispered to him.

“Can’t. My throat hurts too much.” He said.

“Give him the oatmeal. It’s a little heavy for the day after, but it’ll soothe his throat enough.” Harry called over to me and I nodded before handing him the oatmeal. He graciously took the bowl and sat awkwardly as he tried to eat.

Niall sat, his back leaning against the cage. He wasn’t looking at me, rather looking ahead into His old cage. It was strange to see the two empty cages next to each other. It was weird to think that Luke and Calum were both gone. They were at least a little younger that Harry.

Now they were gone.

I wonder who would be gone next.

Probably Louis.

Paul let us out afterwards and I helped carry Zayn out to the yard. Niall stood behind me, still silent.

What was up with him?

“Come here, honey.” Zayn breathed to Niall as he sat down in the grass. Niall sat down in front of him and leaned his head back into his chest.

Zayn began to swipe Niall’s hair out of his face.

It was getting kind of long.

He ran his hands through his hair and the blonde boy sighed.

“My mom… she used to do this when I had a bad day at school. I’d lie on her bed and she’d run her hands through my hair and just talk to me. Sometimes she’d tell me stories, or talk about her day. Sometimes, she’d sing, although it’s nothing like your singing. I like your singing.” Niall whispered and I sat down behind beside Zayn.

“I uh- I miss her you know? I don’t understand what I did… to make them want to get rid of me. I’ve been a good boy. I’ve never gotten anything worse than a C. I’ve always taken out the garbage without complaining too much.” He plead before looking up at Zayn.

“I keep wracking my brain. Why do they hate me? Did they know what I’d be doing here? Did they know I was going to be… doing that?” He asked and Zayn shushed the crying boy.

“No, Niall, please don’t say stuff like that.” Zayn whispered, threading his hands through Niall’s hair.

“I’m guessing you guys saw what Grimshaw had me do last night… I really wish you hadn’t have seen me like that.” He whispered lowly and Zayn shook his head, wiping tears off of Niall’s face.

“I wish we hadn’t had to see each other like that.” Zayn whispered before standing up abruptly.

He stumbled off into the bushes and I could hear him emptying his stomach.

“Shit, Zayn are you okay?” I asked as I ran towards the bush after him.

“I’m fine… Just a little sick.” He whispered.

“Come sit down.” I whispered and he looked deep into the forest, past the electric fences before sighing. He finally came back to sit beside me gingerly.

 

Zayn eventually healed up and it wasn’t as much of a struggle for him to walk. I was so afraid of that, afraid that now that he was fine, Grimshaw would offer him up to me again.

I was afraid of what I would do to him.

“I want to get out.” Zayn croaked in the middle of the night and I stopped the steady motion of my hand stroking his stomach.

“What?” I asked and he sat up.

“I- I want to leave.” He whispered and I looked around.

“Zayn, what did I say? You can’t say those things. You know what can happen if Grimshaw finds out that you wanna run away. And even if you do manage to get out of the cage, they’ll shoot you down before you even get to the treeline.” I said gently, petting his head softly.

“And how would he find out Liam? You would be the only one I told.” His voice was hushed, but hard.

“If someone knows of another trying to run away, they must report it.” I whispered back and he pulled away from me.

“Liam...” He said, looking back at me with a look I couldn’t recognize.

“It’s a good thing you’re not really going to run. You only get out of the room at yard time and if they see you, you’re dead.” I said and he shook his head.

“Not if I ran during the night.” He said and I stilled.

“You’ve thought about running? Like actually trying to make a plan?” I asked quietly and he looked down.

“And I was hoping you would come with.” He said before looking up at me.

“Zayn, I have to tell”

“You would, wouldn’t you? You’re his fucking lapdog. You love being here, don’t you? You love being under him. You don’t care about us anymore. Hell, did you ever?” He asked and I grabbed his face.

“I care about you… I just-”

“NO! You don’t. If you cared about me you wouldn’t have-”

“Zayn… Jaan. I do care. I had to. You know I had to do it.” I whispered softly and he pulled away from me.

“But you didn’t have to do it like that and you know it Liam.” He whispered before looking away, curling in on himself.

“Zayn- I’m sorry… I didn’t know… I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t me.” I whispered and he huffed before running his hands through his hair.

“Do you even know who you are anymore?” He asked and I took a deep breath before walking toward him.  
“Have I been that bad?” I asked and he snorted.

“You beat up a little kid, raped me, and threatened to kill Louis, and this time you meant it.” He said darkly and I protested at the word rape.

“Don’t even pretend that that wasn’t what went down Liam. I never said yes, and you never once considered my safety. There was no reassurance, this was not lovemaking, this wasn’t two people who love each other committing to each other. This was taking a bounty. This was about winning.” He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

“God, I’m so sorry.” I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay… it’s just not how I imagined losing my virginity. Especially not to you.” He said and I held him tighter.

“I’m sorry… We’ll have a redo, I promise… it’ll be nice and romantic…”

“And not here. On the outside.” He whispered and I nodded.

“On the outside.” I whispered back.

“So you’ll come with us?” He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

“Us?” I whispered.

“The boys, we wanna leave, and we’re not leaving you here to turn into a little Grimshaw.” He said and I nodded.

“I’ll come with.” I whispered.

 

What the hell was I doing?


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and looked around, the light was streaming in between the cracks in the ceiling. Niall had niggled his way under my and Zayn’s arm.

“Hey Nialler.” I breathed sleepily as I ruffled his hair.

Wait, how was Niall in my cage?

“Niall, what the hell are you doing in my cage?” I asked and Zayn startled awake.

“Hey honey.” He whispered, petting the blonde’s hair softly.

“You called me Nialler.” He said with a blush.

“What are you doing in my cage?” I asked again, looking around warily. I hoped this was another surprise from Grimshaw because we could get in serious trouble if it weren’t.

Then again, last time I got a cage mate I ended up having to fuck him in front of Grimshaw.

“I got lonely and scared. Zayn and you were so far away from me, so I decided to come to you.” He said and I stopped.

“How… how did you get in here?” Zayn asked and he pointed at the door.

“I walked in.” He said.

“Our cages are locked Niall. Did someone leave it open? Was it a guard?” Zayn asked his voice excited.

“Nope. I unlocked it. Greg used to lock me in the dog cage sometimes so… I learned how to unlock them from the inside.” He said and Zayn wrapped his arms around the boy tightly.

“You clever, clever boy.” He cooed and he struggled to push Zayn off.

“Alright mom, I can’t breathe.” He said and Zayn let go.

Niall blushed.

“I didn’t mean to call you that. Sorry. I’m going back to my cage now.” He said standing up and walking over to the cage door. He tinkered with it and it swung opened. He closed it behind him and locked it before going back to his cage and locking it.

“Come back anytime sweetie.” Zayn said softly and he nodded before scooting to the far wall of his cage as the door swung opened.

“I’m in the mood for a fight, boys. So… I’m thinking I want Tomlinson 1077 and Meyers 2034.” Grimshaw said as he wheeled into the room before leaning down to look at Niall’s cage door.

I held my breath.

“I think I want Horan tonight.” He said before wheeling out of the room.

He never chose Louis without Harry. Never.

I could hear Harry pacing his cage.

“Harry, are you okay?” I asked and he shrugged.

“He always uses me Li. Always.” He said, stopping his motions. I could see the despair in his eyes because I knew what this could mean, we all did. He would become obsolete. Obsolescence was the end of the road. No one knew what would happen to Others when they weren’t used anymore. Would they die? Would they fight?

“Harry, this doesn’t mean anything. You’re Grimshaw’s favorite. You will always be his favorite and you know it. He’s just playing Games with you because he’s like that. Trust me.” Zayn whispered and Harry nodded.   
“You’re right…” He said, but it did little to wipe the despair off of his face.

He sat down in his cage and took a deep breath…

“I miss just being able to sneak out into the yard and make flower crowns.” Harry breathed, weaving at some flowers I’m guess he had stuck in his pocket. They were wilting.

“I miss hearing my mom in the kitchen. She always sang while she cooked. Sometimes she’d let me help and we’d talk about boys and music and stuff.” Zayn said, with a smirk and I hugged him close to my side.

The room was plunged into a distant silence as they reminisced about their families. I tried to think of what I missed, but I really couldn’t pick out something. My parents weren’t overtly mean or neglectful, they were just parents. We didn’t do anything like Zayn and Harry did with their parents. We just were.

We heard footsteps and we tensed. It was probably Louis. I could hear a quiet prayer from Harry, please let Louis win.

The door creaked opened and Louis was pushed in, blood all over him, but a smug grin on his face.

He won.

One of the Guards opened his cage and threw him in before slamming it shut.

I noticed it bounce off a little and I took a deep breath.

It wasn’t closed all the way, was someone else going to notice it and close it?

Louis didn’t seem to notice all that much.

“Well, what do we have here?” One of the guards asked Harry, bending down to his eyelevel.

Harry looked down, trying hard not to react. I could see Louis tensing.

He was still wild from the fight; I knew that feeling, having so much adrenaline and rage coursing through you, but being pushed into a cage where you couldn’t use it.

“What’s that sweetheart?” The guard asked and Harry looked up.

“It’s a flower crown.” Harry squeaked and the guy smirked.

“Put it on.” The guard ordered and Harry nodded, placing the wilting flowers on his head.

“Well aren’t you pretty?” The guard whispered. “It’s like a crown of thorns. You look like Jesus.”

“What are you doing?” The other guard asked as the guard, Len, opened Harry’s cage door.

“Tell me you’ve never wanted a crack at him. You hear the way that he moans for Grimshaw. He sounds filthy and I want him” Len said and the other guard shrugged.

“Dude, he’s Grimshaw’s. We have Lauren.” He said and I clenched my jaw.

“Maybe I don’t want Lauren anymore. He’s prettier than Lauren.” Len said as he rubbed a hand down Harry’s face.

“Why does Grimshaw get the best?”

Louis grimaced and I could see him clenching his fists. Please don’t let him notice that his cage wasn’t closed.

Len unbuttoned Harry’s pants and began to pull them down. Harry kicked at him and Len slapped him.

“Stay fuckin’ still. If you’re not going to help me, Austin, the least you can do is keep watch.” He said and Austin sucked his teeth.

“Whatever.” He said, going to the door.

Len unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out. He pumped himself twice before pushing into Harry.

Harry screamed and Louis moved closer to his door.

“So, tight… How after how many times Grimshaw has fucked you?” He asked and Harry turned his head, choking on his spit and pain.

I could see the tears falling out of his eyes as his hands scrambled for purchase. Louis gripped his door and it gave a little. Louis’ eyes widened and I sucked in a breath.

He just found out that his door wasn’t closed.

The guy was speeding up, probably close to release. I could hear Harry’s crying getting hoarser.

Louis pushed opened his door and rushed out, going to Harry’s cage. He grabbed the man and ripped him off of Harry. I felt my breath leave me as I watched Louis punch that guard.

“No Louis, stop!” Harry yelled and Austin rushed in, baton out before hitting Louis. Louis tried to fight them off but now that Len could breathe, he was joining in on the beating.

“Please, don’t hurt him. Please!” Harry cried out and the door opened.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Paul asked as he opened the door.

The other guards stopped hitting Louis, who was a bloody mess.

“Taking care of a rowdy ingrate. He hit me.” Len said, spitting out blood and wiping his mouth.

“Why is Styles pants less? What the hell did you fucking do?” Paul asked, enraged.

“I caught this one trying to rape him.” Len said and Harry protested.

“No, Not Louis.” Harry choked and Paul looked over at Harry before looking back at Len.

“If that were the case, how would Louis had gotten out of his cage? Did you let him out? Did you forget to lock his cage? I bet you forgot to lock his cage because you were too busy trying to fuck Styles. Weren’t you?” Paul asked and Len’s eyes widened.

Paul was scary; he was gigantic, way bigger than the other guards.

“Get the fuck out of here before I kill the both of you.” Paul said, pushing them out of the room.

“Shit Louis…” Paul said, looking down at the bloody kid. He could only groan in response.

“Grimshaw’s not going to like this. Not one damn bit.” He said before picking Louis up and carrying him out of the room.

He was back a minute later with Niall and a box. After locking Niall in, he went to Harry’s cage, pulled his pants up and stuck a needle in his arm.

“What are you giving him?” I asked as Harry whined out something that sounded suspiciously like Louis’ name.

“Relax Liam, it’s just a sedative. He needs to sleep tonight. He won’t with Louis not being here.” He said ruffling Harry’s hair. Harry’s body relaxed and Paul left him lying there.

He locked Harry’s cage and left the room, plunging us into darkness.

“What happened?” Niall asked.

“Come over here tonight.” Zayn whispered and I shook my head.

“Paul might come back to check on Harry.” I whispered and Zayn sighed.

“Paul’s on our side Liam.” Zayn said.

“He’s still one of them.” I said and Zayn sighed, unraveling from me.

“What happened? Where’s Louis? Did he lose?” Niall asked and I shook my head.

“No… One of the Guards forgot to lock the door and tried to rape Harry. Louis got out and tried to stop them and got beat up.” I whispered and Niall wrapped his arms around himself.

“What’s going to happen to Louis?” Niall asked and I shrugged.

“Hitting a guard is a Cardinal sin here. Capital offense.” I said and he sighed.

I looked over at Harry, he was knocked out, the drugs putting him under deep


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Harry awoke with a grunt.

“Li…” He whispered. I looked up at him to see him holding on to the side of his cage, staring into Louis’ empty cage.

“Do you think…?” He whispered, his voice shaking.

“I don’t know Harry.” I whispered and he whimpered.

“If he is, it’s my fault isn’t it.” He spoke softly and I shook my head.

“No, he knew better. He knew not to leave his cage.” I said and Harry ripped his eyes away from Louis’ empty cage to look over at me.

“No. I wanted him to. I wanted him to save me and he did. He was only doing what I wanted him to do. He loved me.” He said and I sighed.

“I know Harry.” I said softly.

“What happens to me now?” He asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he took a deep breath.

“I’m spoiled Li. Grimshaw doesn’t like to share. When he finds out that someone else has had me, he’ll never have me again. I’m ruined.” He said, pressing his palms to his face.

“No you’re not.”

“Liam, I’m of no use. I’ve lost his favor. What am I going to do? I’m worth nothing else.” He said, his voice breaking.

I couldn’t offer any other condolences, so I just looked down.

 

“Come on boys… Yard time.” Paul said as he began to unlock our cages.

Harry motioned to stand up and Paul shook his head.

“Not you styles. You need to stay and rest.” Paul said and Harry sighed, sitting back down softly. The boy looked worried and he hadn’t stopped biting his lips.

We were taken outside and I laid in the grass. I didn’t feel like training. I didn’t feel like fighting after last night. At least not fighting anyone my age.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Niall asked and Zayn shrugged. Niall sat down in the grass and I sighed, flopping down in the grass. Zayn leaned against my side and Niall curled up between us.

I threaded my hands through his hair and he sighed.

“I hope not. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” I whispered and Zayn nodded.

“If we lose Louis… We lose Harry.” He said softly and I clenched my jaw as Niall snuggled closer to me.

“We gotta stick together guys.” I whispered and Niall nodded.

“Hey you guys.” I looked up to see Lauren. She looked worse than she had last time we saw her. She had bruises around her neck and a cut across her cheek. She was covered in bruises and she looked like she was slightly limping.

“Hey Lor… Is everything okay?” I asked and she bit her lip, looking down.

“Who did this to you? Was it a guard?” Zayn asked, tipping her face back softly.

“I don’t work for the guards anymore.” She spoke softly, so faint I barely even heard it.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, his face contorting in confusion and anxiety.

“Lauren!” Lauren’s head snapped up quickly.

“Whatcha doing, slut?” Max asked as he came over, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t call her that!” Niall said his voice small, and wavering.

“Why not? That’s what she is, right, Slut?” He said, pushing her head to the side. She bared her neck and he smiled maliciously.

“y-yeah.” She whispered and Niall clenched his fist.

“That’s what you are, what Styles is and what Malik is, right Liam? He’s a dirty boy isn’t he?” Zayn’s face turned red and I clenched my jaw. I couldn’t hit him, even if I wanted to end him.

“Shut the fuck up.” I said and he shook his head.

“I bet you thought you were so important, huh? Thought you were Grimshaw’s golden boy, huh? I get perks too. I get a bigger cage, a bigger, private cage with some additional perks.” He said, stroking down Lauren’s neck.

“You’re on your way out, Liam. You’re irrelevant… obsolete. And you know what happens when you’re no longer needed.” He chuckled before grabbing Lauren roughly.

“Let’s go, slut.” He said leading her away.

She looked back at us, her face more broken then I’d ever seen.

 

“Any news about Louis?” I asked as Paul closed Zayn and I’s cage door. He shook his head and sighed.

“Not yet kid. Trust me, I'll tell you anything I know. I miss that little hell raiser.” He said before looking back at Harry. Harry hadn’t eaten anything today and he barely moved.

“God, I hope Louis comes back. I hate this.” He said and I nodded.

“Look Harry, I brought you some flowers… So you can make some of those flower crowns you like… So you can look Pretty for when Louis comes back.” Paul said softly. Harry’s head jerked at the mention of Louis’ name, but stayed stationary. Paul shook his head before walking out of the room.

 

That night Niall crawled in between Zayn and I. Harry hadn’t talked all day. It was strange, it was like we were the only ones left.

I smoothed his hair down softly and intertwined my fingers with Zayns.

“We’ll be okay.” Zayn whispered and I shook my head.

“Will we, really? Look at us. We’re falling apart.” I whispered back, my voice hard. He stiffened and shook his head.

“We have to be.” He whispered and I shook my head.

 

I awoke the next morning and stood up, cracking my back.

“You gotta go Niall.” I said and he nodded, dragging himself up and out of our cage. A couple of Hours later Grimshaw came into the cage, a scowl on his face.

“Hey boys… I heard some things went down in here. You’re really falling apart.” He said, crossing his arms. Zayn looked down and I clenched my jaw.

“You think you can redeem your sector, Payne?” He asked and I nodded.

“Good, you can fight tonight. Horan, I request your services.” He said and Harry croaked.

“What was that honey?” Grimshaw asked, swinging around to face Harry.

“wh- What about me?” Harry asked and Grimshaw smirked.

“What about you? You’ve been ruined.” He said and Harry shook his head, standing up.

“No, I’m not. I’m not ruined, I swear.” He said, his fingers gripping the cage links painfully tight.

“But honey… Why would I want _you_? You’ve been had. Someone else has had their dick in your ass. I don’t do sloppy seconds.” He said and Harry fell to his knees.

Louis would have freaked out if he saw Harry grovel like this.

Part of me was willing him to stand up. It was almost heartbreaking how shameless he was.

“But I’m not a sloppy second. I swear. He didn’t cum in me. Only you’ve cum in me. Please.” He rasped and Grimshaw tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, I guess I can give you a shot.” Grimshaw said and I saw a hopeful smile grace his face.

Being used meant being kept alive.

How could he still want to stay alive without Louis?

“If it’s worth it, there might be something in it for you, Styles. I don’t know what it is; I just can’t resist those dimples.” He said and I understood.

He was hoping that he could get Louis back. If he played his role right, he’d get him back.

Unless this was a cruel joke on Grimshaw’s part and Louis was already dead.

But watching Harry’s face go from a glimmer of hope to full unadulterated faith was probably the most uplifting and heart crushing thing I’d ever witnessed.


	11. Chapter 11

“Come back to me.” Zayn whispered to me and I nodded.

“I'll always come back to you.” I whispered and he took a deep breath before intertwining our fingers together through the fence.

I was led out of the room by Paul and down a corridor to await my fight.

“I hate this.” Paul murmured and I looked up at him.

“Hate what?” I asked and he sighed.

“Watching you guys get the snot beat out of you for Grimshaw’s sick amusement.” He said before looking around.

Guards weren’t supposed to say those kind of things. They weren’t supposed to sympathize with us.

“Well then, why do you work here?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I owed Grimshaw a huge favor and he told me about a money making opportunity… All I had to do was Guard. I thought I was going to be a bodyguard, or something like that… Not beating fucking kids.” He said, wiping his face before taking a deep breath.

“It’s your turn, Liam. Do well tonight, alright?” He said and I nodded before stepping into the ring.

I could see Grimshaw sitting up high, twisting one of his rings around his pinkie.

I looked at the poor kid fighting me. He had to be at the most thirteen. He was Niall’s age. I could see why he wasn’t working the way Niall was. He was small, but he wasn’t cherubic, he looked like he’d played on a sports team and probably broke his nose a couple of times. He wasn’t very attractive.

 

I stood above the small boy, his blood smeared against my shaking fingers. I could feel the beginnings of bruises throb beneath my abdomen as the referee held my arm up.

The kid looked like he’d been new here; I really hoped that I wasn’t his first fight. But sadly, I knew I was.

I was walked out of the arena, my hands shaking and my chest heaving. I was ramped from the fight, but I didn’t want to be. I hated knowing that I would always be this hyped from something so bad.

“Payne!” Grimshaw shouted, his face contorted into a strange grin.

“You did well, as usual.” He said and I swallowed.

  
“Come with me.” He said and Paul let go of my arm. I was led down the hallway by Grimshaw alone.

I could have snapped right then, broke his neck before he could cry out. I could grab his keys and let my friends out before running for it. The guards would be watching the fights. My fights were primetime, and usually warranted the attendance of most of the guards.

 

Instead I followed him to the room. I couldn’t do it.

 

He opened the door and I took a deep breath as I saw Zayn sitting on the bed. His hands were tied behind his back and he was blindfolded.

 

“No.” I said and Grimshaw chuckled, looking at me from the side of his face.

“I don’t want to do this.” I said and he looked at me as if I’d just grown a second head.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don’t want Zayn.” I said, trying to make my voice hard. If he thought I wasn’t sexually interested in him, maybe he’d let him go.

“So what do you want Payne? You want Horan?” He asked, pushing the little blonde boy onto his knees in front of me.

“I’ve noticed how comfortable you two have been getting. You know, I usually don’t like to share. But I get it, he’s addictive. He’s a good slut.” He said.

“No. No I don’t want him.” I said and he snarled.

“You’ve been saying No to me a lot, Liam. What gives you the right to deny me, Payne? I give you everything you want and this is how you repay me? I’ve been really fucking generous Payne, I don’t know how long that’s going to last. Especially the way you think you rule things around here. What should I do with him if you don’t want him? He can’t just not do something. Maybe he should fight again, no that’s too easy or maybe I could give him to a guard. We’ll see how long he fucking lasts. I wouldn’t be able to stop them if they ripped him apart and left him in a fucking ditch. Now choose, since you obviously are the one in charge. What shall I do with him?” He said and I could see Zayn tense up.

“Liam, please-” He whimpered.

“Shut the fuck up.” I yelled at him and he whimpered.

“I want him. He’s mine.” I spoke firmly and the strange grin returned to Grimshaw’s face.

“That a boy. You never disappoint, do you?” He asked as he kicked the door closed behind him.

I clenched my fist and crawled onto the bed.

“Hey, you okay? Did they hurt you?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Remember, when we get out.” I whispered and he nodded his head softly. I could see a tear slip down his face from under the blindfold.

I laid him back against the bed and kissed down his face as gently as I could

I captured his lips with mine and kissed him gently.

It was something I had always wanted to do when we got out. In my head it was in a meadow, or on my bed from home.

Not this giant bed that Grimshaw gave us.

“Make him suck your dick.” Grimshaw said and I intertwined my hands with Zayn. I pulled off my shirt and took off my pants before pulling off Zayn’s pants. His shirt was already gone by the time I got there and I could see that some of the ribs I’d been able to see when he was a fighter had disappeared.

That meant that in some twisted way, I was helping him.

I guided his mouth onto me and squeezed my eyes shut.

“harder. Faster… Make him choke.” Grimshaw instructed from the corner. I leant down and pressed a kiss into the back of Zayn’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” I murmured into it before threading my hands through his hair and forcing him down even farther.

I could hear him choking and Grimshaw’s groans as Niall pleasured him.

I kept my eyes closed until I came and I heard Zayn gagging.

“Swallow it.” I heard Grimshaw demand and I threw my hand over my face as he did.

“Alright Payne, you’re done.” Grimshaw said.

“What about Zayn?” I asked and he scoffed.

“Do you really think that performance deserves an orgasm? Because I don’t. But I guess if you do. Go ahead.” He said and I looked over at Zayn.

“I don’t need it.” He croaked and Grimshaw’s face clouded.

“You don’t get to decide what you need slut.” He slapped Zayn and I took a deep breath to rein in the anger that burned through my chest like a wildfire.

“Tell him you’re sorry.” Grimshaw ordered and Zayn took a shallow breath.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Grimshaw shook his head, grabbing Zayn’s hair. He winced as Grimshaw pulled his head back.

“That’s not good enough.” He hissed before looking to me.

“Punish him Payne.” He said and I closed my eyes before slapping Zayn.

“Good… Now, what does he deserve, Liam? What does he need?” Grimshaw asked. I knew what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to make Zayn come even if he didn’t deserve it, because Zayn told him no and Grimshaw wasn’t one to be told no.

“I’m going to make you come.” I said and Zayn looked down. Grimshaw took a step back and I guided Zayn onto my lap.

“Just… you know. Imagine we’re at home. We never were here.” I said holding onto his hips and guiding them. He closed his eyes and let me move his hips until he was hard.

“Like Prom night in the limo before we could get home.” I whispered into his ear and he let his head fall onto my shoulder, grinding into me desperately.

“When we get out, I’m going to give you that. I’m going to give you everything. We’re going to go to prom, we’re going to make out in meadows, we’re going to do it all. I promise.” I whispered and he nodded into my shoulder before shoving against me roughly, emitting a high pitch whine as he came against my bare torso.

 

We were led back into our room and I was amazed to see that someone else was in the room.

“Louis.” Harry breathed. Louis groaned, attempting to sit up to say something. Paul pushed Harry into his cage gently before letting us back in.

“Louis!” Harry shrieked as he grabbed at the cage, falling onto his knees. Louis leaned against the cage heavily. Even in the dark I could see that he was fucked up.

“Haz.”  He said with a smirk.

“Don’t ever do that to me, again. Don’t leave me, please… I’m going to die without you I just know it.” Harry said and Louis nodded carefully before pressing his lips through the cage and letting them land softly on Harry’s.

“Never.” He whispered back before grabbing the cage, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s.

I hope that they could keep that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke the next morning to Zayn cuddled under me. He looked so small. His eyes were puffy, as if he’d been crying.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked and he blinked open his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My mouth tastes gross though.” He said with a laugh and I handed him a glass of water.

“Breakfast came I guess.” I said and he sat up.

“I guess.” He said with a shrug.

“Look.” I said, pointing to Louis and Harry. Their hands were intertwined through the bottom of the fence.

I let my eyes trail over Louis. What ever happened to him after that beating really fucked him up. He had yellowing bruises all over him and fresh cuts all over his face. At least none of his bones were broken, well; his nose looked like it had been, but nothing else. I bet he cracked a few ribs, or at least bruised them with the labored breaths he was taking even in his sleep.

You don’t just get hit with batons like that and then get dragged off to hell without some kind of damage.

He blinked himself awake and I watched as he looked around disoriented before finding Harry’s hand in his. He relaxed considerably.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked and he nodded.

“I’m sorry about all that shit I gave you before, about Zayn and everything.”  He breathed, his hand tracing the side of Harry’s lightly.

“When I saw that Guard on Harry, I sorta realized that if Nick gave me the privileges you had, I’d have hurt Harry the same way the Guard did, or that you did Zayn. I know you didn’t want to, and I know that I wouldn’t either. If he would have made me, I would have flipped out, and Grimshaw would have been free of me, and no one would have been here to take care of Harry.” He said, looking down at the sleeping boy before looking at me.

“I wouldn’t have been strong enough to have hurt Harry.” He said and I shook my head.

I wasn’t strong enough to not hurt Zayn.

I wasn’t strong. Louis was the strong one, after all that shit he went through, he was still alive and I was still cow tailing under Grimshaw because I was too weak to defy him.

“It’s weakness that makes you hurt the ones you love, not strength.” I said and he shook his head.

“No matter what Liam, you’ll always make yourself the villain. I see some things never change.” He said with a laugh before wincing.

“Your ribs okay?” I asked and he shrugged.

“They’ll be fine. Just bruised them is what Paul said” He said and I nodded.

“You got to talk to Paul? He didn’t even know if you’d make it out alive.” I said and he shrugged.

“He checked after he deposited me in here and saw how hard I took to just laying down. Everyone was gone.” He said and I nodded.

“Yeah.” I said, ashamed of the reason why we all were gone.

“Li?” I looked back to see Zayn. He was looking at me, his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah Zayn?” I asked and he twisted his mouth.

“Why are you ignoring me?” He asked and I shook my head, going over towards him and wrapping my arms around him.

“I’m not ignoring you Jaan.” I said and he smiled.

“Good.” He said and I traced the bruises on the side of his face. One was given by Grimshaw, the other by me. I could tell which bruise was mine. I had been a little heavy handed. I was a fighter and I always struck with purpose, even if I didn’t mean to hurt someone. It was just engrained in me by now.

I wish it weren’t.

“Lou?” I looked up to see Harry stirring awake. He looked as if he still didn’t believe Louis was back.

“Yep, I’m right here, honey.” He whispered and I smiled as Harry gripped Louis’ hand tighter. We were finally coming back together.

 

When we got outside, Louis divided his time between training and letting Harry know he was back for real.

“You’ve gotten skinny Haz.” Louis said and Harry scoffed.

“You’re one to talk.” He said, pressing into Louis’ bruised ribs softly. He groaned but otherwise kept his composure about himself.

“Why are you training? You’re obviously too hurt to fight.” Harry said and Louis shook his head, punching the bag.

“That’s not going to stop Grimshaw and you know it.” He said and Harry sighed.

“Losing one fight does not mean death Louis.” Harry said and Louis punched the bag again. He was favoring his left side.

That was uncharacteristic of him.

“It does for me Harry.” Louis grunted out.

“I'll just convince Grimshaw not to kill you.” Harry said and Louis spun on him.

“And just how will you do that Harry?” He asked and Harry looked down.

“With my womanly wiles.” He said.

What a nice way to say he’d willingly fuck Grimshaw for Louis.

“That’d never work. He knows about us now. There’s no way to deny it. He’ll be looking extra hard to find a way to off me. No matter how much you lick your lips and flip your hair.” 

“No matter how much I whore myself out right? It is fine for you to do what you have to do to survive, but not me, right? What I do is disgusting and wrong. There’s no glory in being a whore.” Harry said and Louis stilled.

“Honey, I never said that. You’re not a whore.” Louis said and Harry wrapped his arms around himself.

“Yes I am. You have no idea what I had to do to get you back. You have no idea what I’d do to keep you.” He said and I nodded my head towards Zayn and Niall.

“Let’s leave them alone.” I said, and they nodded before following me away from the reconciling couple.

 

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” Niall asked through the bars and I nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Come over here Nialler.” I said and he nodded before making his way to our cage. He wiggled in between us and laid his head on Zayn’s chest.

“I had a bad dream.” He whispered and Zayn threaded his hands through the youth’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked and Niall shook his head.

“I just wanna sleep.” He whispered into Zayn’s chest.

I closed my eyes and let their breaths lure me to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the door opening and I shot up.

Niall was still nestled in between us.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck.” Paul said and I shook Niall awake. He looked up to see Paul and cowered back behind me. Zayn scooted closer to my side.

“Paul…”

“He wasn’t here when I left.” Paul said, pulling on the cage door. It was locked of course.

He unlocked the cage and I wrapped my hands around Niall.

“How the hell did he get in here?” Paul asked and I shrugged.

“Maybe you left didn’t close the door all the way.” I said and he shook his head.

“I locked the doors, I double checked.” He said and he shook his head.

“Grimshaw is not going to like this.” Harry and Louis stirred behind Paul and I heard Harry gasp.

“Please, don’t tell him.” I said and he sighed.

“You know the rules Liam, you know them better than I. those who are caught out of their cages are supposed to be reported to Grimshaw. Do you know how much trouble this is? If no one fesses to this, all of you could die.” He said and I shook my head.

“Please Paul. Please don’t do that. He’s just a fucking kid. We all are.” I said and he froze.

“I fucking know Liam. Goddamn it I know it more than you think. Just tell me. How did he get out?” He asked and I took a deep breath.

“I unlocked it.” Niall spoke from behind me.

“How?” He asked and I tried to hold onto Niall. He struggled out my hold and stepped out of the cage.

He opened his unlocked cage door and crawled in it before locking it. He unlocked it and kicked it opened.

“Greg used to lock me in animal cages. It took a while but all cages are basically the same.” He said before holding his arms up.

“Alright, take me to Grimshaw.” Niall said and Paul sighed.

“Fuck.” He said, looking at the door.

“Shit kid, I won’t tell alright? Just, don’t get caught again. You have to be careful. Anyone else would have shot you all on the spot, doesn’t even matter if you’re ‘The Liam Payne’” He said and I nodded.

“Thanks Paul.” I said and he nodded before pushing Niall back into his breakfast.

“Just eat breakfast.”

 

“Guys, this is it.” Louis said and I looked over at him. We were standing in the yard. I was taking turns punching at the bag with Louis. It’d been a couple of days since Paul had found out about Niall sneaking into our room and it so far, there were no repercussions. I still couldn’t let my guard down.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I said and his eyes scanned the yard, his eyes flittering over the fence line.

“This is our chance to get the hell out of here.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“Louis, we can’t run, it’s daytime. They’ll shoot us down before we even made it halfway to the fence line.” I said and he pushed the bag into my chest.

“No you idiot. I’m not talking about running. I can barely walk now. I’m talking about something even better. We’re going to walk out of here. Hell, we’ll be escorted.” He said and I stopped punching the bag. Harry looked up from where he was laying down in the grass, tanning his pale skin. Niall looked up from where Zayn was running a hand through his hair and Zayn looked over at me with a small smile.

“Maybe they hit you in the head a little too hard Lou, maybe you’ve got brain damage because there is no way on God’s green earth are we being escorted out of here. That’s a really cute little fantasy, but newsflash, no one’s ever left.” I said and he scoffed.

“Very funny. We have a chance. Dude, we have Paul on our side. Paul, the head guard. We can do this.” He said.

“Lou, you must have missed it when I said, No.One.Has.Ever.Left. So he decided not to tell Grimshaw one thing. Dude, it probably would have been his ass if he were to have told him another person in our room has gotten out of his cage.” I said.

“Liam, we have to try.” He said desperately.

“You go right ahead; we can’t mistake his kindness for willingness to help. It’ll blow up in our face.”

“God, you would say that. Do you even want to get out of here?” He asked and I looked over at Zayn.

“Of course I do. God. Why the hell would I want to stay in this hellhole? I just don’t want it to be at the expense of my friends. Jesus Christ, someone even catches wind of us trying to leave they’ll probably string us up and shoot us. We can’t trust anyone but each other.” I said and Harry looked back down.

“It was just an idea.” Louis said before going back to punch the bag.

I heard a commotion and our heads all turned towards the noise.

I watched as some kid tried to make it to the Fence line. A shot rang out and he crumpled to the ground.

Niall made a noise in the back of his throat and Zayn pulled his face into his chest, shielding his eyes.

I stepped forward, going towards the body.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t go near there, they’ll kill you too.” Zayn said and I held my head up.

“I know that kid, I swear I do.” I said and I took another step forward. I heard a gun cocking and I held my hands up.

“Don’t shoot, he’s not running.” I head Paul yell and I took a deep breath before kneeling next to the kid’s body.

The kid had a scar running across the top of his nose and I looked closely.

It was the kid that I fought earlier this week.

He looked more familiar than that.

I peered closer and I realized why.

I babysat him last year.

Before I was taken.

His name was Jeremy.

Jeremy Hines.

I stood up as I heard the guards call for us.

We were getting locked up to keep some kid from trying to run while there was the commotion of someone being killed.

I fell in line with my group, Niall shaking and I put my hands on his shoulder.

“What the hell was that, Payne?” Zayn hissed and I sighed.

“That kid was from my hometown.” I said with a shrug before we were pushed indoors.

Zayn and I were put into our cage and Niall slipped into his softly.

“Don’t slip out just yet, they’ll be doing room checks today.” Paul whispered and Niall nodded before pulling his legs to his chest.

“Are you okay honey?” Zayn asked through the cage and Niall looked down.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He whispered and Zayn slipped his hands through the cage and smoothed down Niall’s hair.

“It’s been three hundred and twenty seven days since I’ve been here.” I said with a sigh.

“It’s almost been a year. I’ve been in here for almost a year.” I whispered and Zayn turned towards me.

“It’s been a while for all of us. Hell, Louis’s been here how long?”

“345 days and twenty hours.” He said dryly.

“No one makes it a year.” He said and I looked down.

It was true, no one had ever made it a year in here. Louis was on the verge of a year. There was no way Grimshaw would let him make it to a year. He’d be killed if he made it a year.

“What happens if you make it to a year?” Niall asked.

“You don’t. That’s just it. You don’t make it to a year.” Louis said harshly before taking a deep breath.

“So I have about twenty days left. If not sooner.” He said.

“We’ll think of something. I promise. We won’t let you go Lou.” Harry said softly and Louis chuckled.

“That’s a great thought Har, but unless we leave this damn place. I’m fucking dead.” He said and Harry shook his head.

“We’ll find a way.” Harry said.

The door open and Harry scooted away from Louis’ cage. I rested my head on my knees and Zayn crossed his legs

“Check the doors.” One of the Guards said and a guard yanked on my cage door.

Zayn leaned into me and he clicked in disgust before moving onto Niall’s door.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked over to see Harry sliding backwards in his cage.

The Guard bent down and I watched as Louis’ face turned into a sneer.

The guy whispered something to Harry before moving onto Louis’ cage.

I watched as he turned his head. His nose was broken and his eye blacked.

It was the guard that raped Harry.

He sneered and pulled on Louis’ cage extra hard.

He moved for his keys and the supervising Guard stopped him.

“We’re only doing exterior checks.” He said in a stern voice and the guy sneered but relented, kicking Louis’ cage.

Harry flinched and pulled his face into his knees.

The guard smirked before hitting Harry’s cage with his baton.

He laughed before walking out of the room.

“Fucking Prick.” Louis spat out and Harry flinched again.

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked softly and Harry shook his head before taking a shaky breath.

 

He didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

I wonder what he whispered to Harry. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post. I've been having some technical difficulties over here, but now i'm back on.

I punched the punching bag that we hung up as I tried to block the thoughts of yesterday out.

I should be used to death.

I lived around it, I’ve done it. I’ve taken the lives of kids here with a half a fuck given. But now… I couldn’t take it.

His parents adored him; he was the star of his wrestling team. His parents were wealthy enough and they supported him in every way. They came to every match, was his number one fan.

There’s no way his parents would sell him to Grimshaw. His parents didn’t need that money at all.

He didn’t deserve that.

None of us deserved this.

“We’ve got to get out of here.” I said softly and Zayn nodded.

We had to find a way.

 

I rolled my neck as I made my way to the arena. I tried to hype myself up. Tried to get into the spirit of the fight, but I couldn’t.

“Louis is scheduled for a fight soon.” Paul said as we walked through the tunnel.

“But he’s still hurt. His ribs are still messed up. He can’t fight.” I said.

“I know.” Paul answered.

“If he fights with those ribs, he’ll get killed.” I said and Paul sighed, running his hands over the top of his hair.

“I know Liam. But he has no choice. He has to fight. He won’t last much longer.” He said and I nodded.

He wasn’t going to be with us much longer.

“This is so fucked up. That kid fights so hard. He tries so hard, and Grimshaw wants him gone. He was damned from the moment he got here.” He said before taking a breath.

“He doesn’t deserve to die.” Paul whispered as we got to the end of the hallway.

“None of us do.” I said.

“You all deserve to be home, living like kids, not paraded in some underground UFC gladiator circus bullshit.” He said.

“Then take us.” I said and my mouth slid opened. I wasn’t supposed to say that. I wasn’t supposed to express any thoughts about escaping. I was dead.

“I wish I could. I wish I could just slip you out of here.”

“You could at night.” I said and he took a deep breath.

“Go out there and win. We’ll do what we can to keep you lot safe alright?” He said and I nodded before stepping into the arena.

I had a fight to win.

 

I won, I went easier on the kid.

I didn’t kill him.

 

I was returned to my cage, and an hour later Harry was escorted in by Paul.

“We’re going to get out of here guys.” I whispered and I watched as Harry and Louis looked up from either side of their cages.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked.

“Paul’s going to help us out of here. We’re going to escape.” I said and Niall smiled wide.

“Lauren too?” Niall asked.

“We’ll see.” I said and Niall stood up.

“I’m coming over there.” He said before stepping into our cage and snuggling between Zayn and me.

I could hear Louis and Harry whispering to each other excitedly through the fence. Their hands were intertwined under the fence.

 

Everything changed after that. I mean, it was still excruciating, but it was better to know that this was ending soon.

We’d be out soon.

 

We shared secret smiles as we went about our day, Paul dropping in every once in a while. We never said it out loud, but we all knew what was on our mind, escape.

The only person who didn’t share the same unabashed hope was Louis. I could see it in him, he was frightened. He’d been anxiously counting down the days. He had eighteen days left and he was freaking out. He tried not to show it, but I could tell in the way his smiles never reached his eyes and he tried not to talk about going home.

He knew he was going to die.

 

“Louis has a fight coming in two days.” Paul said as he checked out Louis’ ribs.

“That’s too soon. He’s been seriously hurt. He can’t fight like that.” Harry protested and Paul clenched his teeth.

“I know Harry.” Paul whispered.

“Who’s it against?” Louis asked softly.

“Max.” Paul said, tapping Louis’ left side and I watched him grimace in pain before taking a deep breath.

“Oh.” Was all Louis could say.

 

Grimshaw was going for the kill.

 

“We have to leave the night before then right? We can’t let Louis fight him.” Harry said and Louis shook his head.

“There won’t be a big enough fight the night before. There won’t be a distraction. We have to leave the night Louis fights.” Paul said softly.

“But if Max is fighting, that means it is the big fight. Louis will be in the distraction fight.” I said and Harry shook his head.

“We’re not leaving behind Louis. There has to be a way. We can’t leave him.” Harry said and Louis took a deep breath.

“Leave during my fight, it’ll be safer, and hell, it’s not like I’m making it out of that fight.” He said and I waited for the punchline. For Louis to say that he was kidding and that if we ever left him he’d hunt us down and kill us.

It never came.

“If we leave behind Louis, then I’m not leaving. It’s just that simple.” Harry said firmly.

“it’s not that simple Harry. Do you know what will happen to you if you’re the only one left behind. No. You have to come.”

“Would you leave if it were Zayn?” Harry asked, his voice serious and I looked at Zayn.

I know I wouldn’t.

“Harry, don’t be a twat. One of us has to get out, and it has to be you, Curly. If you stay, it’ll mean you didn’t love me. Because if you loved me, you’d know that nothing is more important to me than you getting out of here.” Louis said severely and I could see the tears building in Harry’s eyes, the protest that if Louis loved him, he wouldn’t stay behind bubbling up. But i could see it in his eyes, he wouldn’t dare question Louis’ love for him.

There was no way to question it.

 

“We’ll figure something out, I promise. I'll think of something.” Paul said before finishing wrapping Louis’ ribs.


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s weird, I haven’t seen Lauren in a long time. I wanted to tell her.” Niall said, his eyes searching the yard for the fifth day in the row.

“Maybe she’s sick?” I said softly, hoping that wasn’t the case.

Sickness equaled death here.

I heard it before I saw it, Perrie was screaming and I just knew. I knew something wasn’t right.

“How could you! How could you!” Perrie was yelling and I watched as Niall took off towards Max.

 

 “She’s dead.” I heard Perrie yell and before I knew it, everything changed.

 

“Niall stop!” I heard Perrie shriek and I set out in a sprint towards them.

“You killed her? You fucking piece of shit!” Niall yelled as he sat on Max’s chest, punching him in the face. Max flipped them and Niall struggled under the bigger boy.

“Max stop it!” Perrie tried to pull him off of Niall and Max smacked her, sending her sprawling in the dirt.

“Get the fuck off of him!” I yelled, pulling Max off of Niall.

“Fuck off Payne, this is between me and the kid.” He said, kicking Niall in the ribs.

I grabbed Max’s collar and threw him into the dirt.

A gunshot rang out and we all froze.

“What the fuck is going on?” I heard Paul yell as he jogged up to us.

“Fucking Shit.” He swore, looking down at Niall.

His nose was broken definitely and his jaw might have been.

“Grimshaw is going to have a fucking aneurysm. Come on, Max, Liam, let’s go.” He said, picking up Niall. Niall groaned as he was lifted before adjusting so that his head was lying on Paul’s shoulder.

I looked back to see Zayn, Harry and Louis staring after us.

We’ve imploded.

 

“Alright, start talking. What the fuck happened?” Paul said and Max grimaced.

“It’s not my fault.” Max said and Grimshaw growled.

“What happened?” Grimshaw barked.

“It was a misunderstanding.” Max began again and Grimshaw clenched his teeth.

“Look at his face. Look what you did. He was so pretty.” Grimshaw said with a groan as he moved around Niall’s bloody face.

“Look what he did to my face. I can’t see out of my left eye. The little fucker attacked me, so I hit him back.” Max said and Grimshaw punched him in the right eye.

“fuck, what was that for?” He asked with a whine.

“You messed up his face. You messed up his mouth. Do you know how good his mouth was? I should do worse.” He said, shaking out his hand.

“Take him back to his room.” Grimshaw said, sending Max out of the room.

“I hate getting violent.” He divulged and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“And what role do you play in this, Liam?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I was just trying to help Niall. I heard Perrie yell about Lauren’s death and Niall just pounced. I just wanted to save him.” I said and he nodded.

“That’s good. Damn I didn’t want this to happen.” He said, before sighing.

“What’s going to happen to Niall?” I asked and Grimshaw’s mouth twisted into a grimace.

“Take him to the infirmary please. See what you can do.” He said and one of the Guards picked him up. He tried to struggle in his hands, his sobs broken off through his clenched teeth.

“God, I really liked him. He was almost as good as Styles.” He said and I tried to hold back my disgust.

“Will he be okay?” I asked softly.

“We’ll see how bad those injuries are, His mouth looks like it’ll be out of commission for a while. I’ll have to just fuck him, which sucks ‘cause he was so good with his mouth.” He said wistfully before shrugging.

“Paul, you can take him back. I guess we’ll have to delay the fight until Max’s eye gets better” Grimshaw said as I was led off.

 

Louis had a chance.

 

But did Niall?

 

I was led back to room while Paul cursed under his breath.

“We’ll have to wire his mouth shut and set his nose. His ribs looked a little messed up and I think he had a concussion. That kid’s going to go through hell.” Paul said and I sighed.

“But will he be punished?” I asked.

“He fought outside of the ring. That’s big. I don’t know.” He said and swore, punching the wall.

“Why did he have to fuck it up?!” I asked and Paul grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the wall.

“Liam, pull yourself together. Do you know what will happen if you go into there like that? They’re counting on you. Niall’s counting on you. Don’t let him down.” He said and I nodded, tears pricking my eyes.

“We were so close.” I whispered and Paul let me go.

“We’ll get you guys out. I promise.” He said before opening the door.

“Liam.” Zayn said softly and Paul unlocked my cage.

“Where’s Niall?” Louis asked and I stepped into my cage.

“He’s in the infirmary right now.” Paul said.

“Well when is he coming back?” He asked.

“Your fight has been postponed until the swelling in Max’s eye goes down.” Paul said before leaving.

 

“Do you think that Niall’s coming back?” Harry asked softly and I shrugged.  
“I don’t know Harry.” I whispered running my hands over the back of my head.

 

He didn’t come back that night.

 

I lined up behind Paul, the air heavy around us.

Without Niall, everything felt wrong.

 

I never thought that would be the case when he first got here.

 

How did he become such an integral part in our group?

“Are you okay?” Zayn asked me and I sighed.

“I’m fine.” I said, punching the bag harder.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” He asked and I shook my head.

“Nothing. I just got some stuff on my mind.” I said, punching the bag even harder.

“Liam, stop, your hand.” Zayn said, grabbing my hand. I tried to snatch away from him and he stopped me.

“Liam, your knuckles are busted. Please, stop.” He said and I shook my head.

“I’ve gotta do something. I’ve got to get it out.” I whispered before swallowing. I tried to swallow the feeling in my throat with no avail.

“Li…” Zayn whispered before pulling me into his chest.

“I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stay strong anymore.” I whimpered, finally breaking down.

She was dead.

“That poor girl is dead because of Max and so is Niall.” I whispered into his chest throat through my tears.

“You don’t know that. He’s not…. He’s not dead Liam. We can’t afford to think like that.” Zayn said sternly and I shook my head.

“You didn’t see him, you didn’t hear him crying when they took him away.” I whispered.

“Niall’s a fighter, whether Grimshaw ever recognized it or not. You saw him. You know our boy; he’ll come back to us. We’re going to work this out Jaan, I promise. It won’t be in vain. I refuse to let it be.” He said and I nodded into his chest.

 

I stepped into our room to see Niall sitting on the floor. He was clutching his knees to his chest. But he was there.

“Niall, are you okay?” Zayn asked and he shrugged.

“I-cant’t-talk.” He strained through his clenched teeth.

“My-mouth-is-wired-shut.” He muttered and I sat down next to his cage.

“Jesus, Max really fucked you up, huh?” I said, reaching my hand through the bar and turning his face.

“I-had-a-concussion- still-really-dizzy. My-nose-is-broken-so-I’m-having-a-hard-time-breathing.” He said and I nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Paul-said-we’d-leave-in-two-days-during-louis’-fight.” He said and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Okay, okay.” I said and he nodded.

“Come over? I’ll sing you to sleep.” Zayn whispered and Niall got out, slipping in between us

with labored breath.

 

How was this kid going to run with us?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming soon.

I woke up early, the sun drifting in through the rafters.

Tonight was the night.

We were leaving tonight.

Without Louis.

 

He was up pacing his cage for what seemed like an hour.

“Louis, it’ll be okay.” I whispered and he shrugged before looking at Harry.

“Today is the day, isn’t it.” He said, trying to lighten his voice.

“We’ll figure something out.” I said and he shook his head.

“ Don’t say that. Just, just promise me that you’ll get him to safety. No matter what, Liam. He has to be okay. He has to get out.” Louis said and I nodded.

“I promise.” I whispered.

“He’s going to try and stay. Don’t let him.”

“I won’t.” I whispered and he nodded.

“Thanks Liam.” I could hear his voice crack and I clenched my teeth.

“Louis?” I heard Harry murmur and I turned away from them.

I didn’t want to hear them.

 

Niall woke twenty minutes later, gasping for breath.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” I said, holding him down as he screamed. He finally calmed down as I watched him struggle to breath.

Apparently Niall was claustrophobic.

He looked around, disoriented and Zayn ran his hands through his hair.

“You’re okay. We’re right here.” Zayn soothed and Niall nodded, his eyes wide.

 

Finally he calmed down enough to slip back into his cage.

We couldn’t risk anything today.

 

“Alright, breakfast.” Paul announced, wheeling in the cart.

I’d be glad not to hear that ever again.

He handed Niall a cup with a straw before passing us our food.

He gave Louis an extra-large portion of oatmeal and Louis nodded at him, slipping his toast to Harry.

He left and we fell into silence.

 

I watched as the light cast long shadows.

“I’ve been here three hundred and thirty-two days.” I whispered and Zayn nodded.

“You’ll only be here for three hundred and thirty-two days.” He said with a smile and I took a deep breath.

“It’s real isn’t it.” I said and he nodded.

“We’re leaving.”

“What if… what if we have to split up?” He asked and I shook my head.

“We won’t. We’ll be together forever. I promise.” I said and he nodded, leaning his head against my shoulder.

 

“It’s almost time.” I heard Louis whisper.

“I know.” Harry whispered and Louis leaned his head against the cage.

“I love you Harry.” He whispered and Harry just shook his head.

“Come on Hazza. I love you alright. I will always love you.” He said softly and Harry clenched the cage hard.

“Harry, look at me. I need you to listen to me.” Louis egged.

“No, I don’t want to say goodbye.” He whispered and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, intertwining them through the cage.

“I have to. I love you so much Harry. I-” Louis’ voice broke and Harry let out a ragged sigh.

“You have to get out safe alright? You get out and as soon as you’re out of here, you run. You run as fast as you can. You get out of here.” He ordered and Harry nodded, biting his lip.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Harry finally answered.

 The door opened and Paul led Louis out.

 

Harry’s palm was bleeding when he finally let go of the chainlink.

 

“Alright boys, the fights started, come on.” Paul said, unlocking our cages and I crawled out, helping Zayn out. Niall followed silently. Paul went to open Harry’s cage and Harry climbed out slowly.

“Come on Harry, let’s go.” I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

“How’s Louis doing, Is he winning?” Harry asked and Paul just looked down.

“He’s not going down without a fight.” Paul said, unlocking the back doors.

“Alright, when I say run, run. When you get to the tree line, get down and hide alright?” He said and I nodded.

“Alright, run!” He yelled and I took off toward the tree-line. Zayn kept up beside of me and Harry was in front.

 

I looked back to see Niall collapse.

“Fuck!” I yelled before running the 100 yards back to where he dropped.

“Keep going!” I yelled at Zayn and he nodded, running ahead of me. I stood Niall up.

“You okay?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Can’t-breathe.” He panted through the wire.

I hoisted him on my back.

“Brace yourself and keep your jaw away from my shoulder.” I said and he nodded into my back before I took off. He held on tight and we skidded into the tree-line just as a searchlight turned on, casting through the area.

I held my breath as I felt Zayn grip my bicep.

I watched as smoke began to plume from the building before it went up into flames.

“Holy shit.” Zayn swore.

“Louis- Louis’ in there.” Harry said and I grabbed his arm to keep him from running through the bush.

“NO! Stay down Harry.” I hissed, Niall still on my back.

“Louis.” He whined and I closed my eyes.

“We have to get moving soon.” I whispered and Zayn shook his head.

“Paul said we had to wait.” Zayn said and I clenched my Jaw.

“Yeah? Well Paul’s in there too. So what now?” I asked and Zayn shook his head.

“We have to wait. Just wait.” He said and Niall tapped me on the back, pointing towards the building.

“What’s-that?” Niall grunted and I watched as someone emerged from the building.

It was Paul.

“Run down!” He yelled and I grabbed Zayn and Harry’s arm and squeezed it before shimmying though the hole in the fence and running down the slope.

The fire must have cut off the electricity.

They followed after me and we ran until we were at a road.

 

Were we that close to civilization all this time?

 

I heard a noise follow us and I turned, ready to fight. Niall tucked his head into my back, his legs squeezing around my waist.

 

“It’s me.” Paul said as he emerged from the bushes.

He was dirty and covered in soot.

 

“What happened?” I asked and he shook his head.  
“I had to start a diversion so I could get out.” He said and my eyes finally focused on the bundle in his arms.

 

It was Louis.

 

Harry sucked in a breath before stepping up to Paul.

“Is he- is he?” He asked anxiously.

“He’s alright. He passed out from exertion.” Paul whispered and Harry wiped the grime and blood from his face.

“He won, He killed Max. Gouged his fucking eye out.” Paul explained and Harry smiled.

“Come on boys, there’s a car over there.” He said and we were ushered into a car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my last chapter, and it's my first story ending on an odd chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Niall’s parents were the first to show.

“Oh my god, my baby!” I could hear Niall’s mother call. She hugged him tight and I knew that we’d be split up.

“What are we going to do?” Zayn whispered when Harry’s parents showed up and he refused to leave Louis.

“We’ll see each other again. I promise.” I whispered and he nodded, leaning his head against mine.

We all were from the same area, it turned out. Grimshaw picked us all from neighboring towns. Just close enough that he didn’t have to cross state lines.

Zayn’s mom came next, and he went with them, pressing his street address into my hands.

As if I could forget.

My parents came next.

I don’t think Louis’ ever came.

 

I laid in my bed, staring at my wall.

I was back to my rich cushy life.

I was home.                                                                                                                                  

There was a knock on my door and I looked up.

“Yeah?” I asked, still trying to get used to laying in bed, wearing clothing that wasn’t thread bare and dirty.

“We looked for-” My mom began and I nodded.

“I know, He told us that we were sold by our parents… but when Jeremy showed up…” I trailed off and she seat on the bed, softly.

“Did you really think we could do that?” She asked and I shrugged looking up at my wall.

“I was never an easy child, we were always so distant. When they beat something into your head… you just believe it.” I said and she moved like she wanted to pet my head.

She didn’t.

“You said Jeremy… as in Hines?” She asked and I nodded, hoping she wouldn’t ask me about him.

“What happened to him… He’s not back.” She whispered.

The night of the fire, a lot of the kids either died or were rescued.

So far, I’d only heard that Perrie got back.

“He didn’t make it.” I whispered and she sighed.

“You can talk to us, if you want.” She said and I shook my head.

“I don’t want to talk about that place.” I whispered, turning over.

“We paid for some therapy, if you don’t feel comfortable talking to us, then maybe to a professional. You don’t have to go, just… think about it.” She said and I nodded.

“Liam, phone.” I heard my dad say as he walked into my room.

“I wish those damned people would get off my lawn.” He complained, handing me the house phone.

“Hello?” I heard Zayn whisper.

“Hey Zayn.” I whispered, my voice soft.

“We’ll give you some privacy.” My mom said and I nodded. She left the room, pulling my dad with her.

“I wanna come see you.” Zayn whispered and I straightened up.  
“I wanna see you so bad. I can’t sleep now that you’re not right there, breathing next to me.” I whispered curling up in the middle of my bed.

What was the use of all this space?

“I was afraid, that it would be different now. I was afraid you’d get out and meet some girl and forget about me. Now that we’re not forced to be together like that. I just figured.” He said and I shook my head even though I knew he couldn’t see me.

“No, not at all. Without Grimshaw… I’d still love you. I told you, we’d find each other anywhere.” I said and I could hear the relief in his voice.

“You can’t come to my house. It’s been a wreck since, you know.” He said softly.

“You can come here, all of the boys. I’ve got the space.” I said and I heard something break in the background and Zayn’s sharp intake of breath.

“That sounds great.” He said and I closed my eyes.

“We’re going to be famous because of this. Like fucking rockstars.” I breathed and I could hear him chuckle under his breath.

If I pressed the phone close enough to my ear and tucked my knees into my chest tight enough I could still feel myself in that cage, lying next to Zayn.

I pulled at the monkey suit my dad made me put on. I felt stupid, and I tried to tell my dad that. But what could I say to him?

‘Zayn’s seen me in a potato sack, he won’t care?’

He wouldn’t agree.

“Is he here?” I asked, peeking out the window for the thousandth time.

The news outlets were still sat outside our house, and showed no signs of moving yet.

Everyone was waiting for me to leave the house.

I hadn’t yet.

“He’s here!:” I yelled before yanking the door opened. He hugged me tight and I could feel the flashbulbs going off behind him.

“Come on, let’s go.” I said, pulling him into the house and upstairs to my room.

“This is where you live?” He said, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, I know, it’s kind of-”

“Amazing, why didn’t you tell us you were rich? How could you think your parents sold you?” He said, still looking around.

“I’m not rich. I’m well off. How could you think your parents sold you?” I asked, opening my room door.

“Because we don’t have an abundance of money like you do.” He said, his mouth still wide open before looking over at me for what felt like the first time.

“I missed you.” He said,

“I missed you too.” I said, hugging him again.

“So, how are the boys doing?” I asked and he sat on my bed gently.

I pulled him close to me, and he curled up into my side.

“I saw Niall, his jaw was reset. When he gets out of it they’re going to have to put him in braces.” Zayn said, tracing patterns into my side.

“Harry is back home and fine. Louis’ mom never came and got him, so he’s staying with Harry for the time being. His wrist and collarbone are broken.” Zayn said and I hissed.

“So his mom really did sell him?” I asked and Zayn nodded.

“You know, they said they’re going to make a movie about our ‘ordeal'. There are even talks of a book deal.” He said and I threaded my hands through his hair.

“Who’s going to write it?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Perrie’s group and us are the only people who got out I heard. It should be one of us, instead of someone who wasn’t there.” He said and I nodded.

“Why are we talking about this? I distinctly remember something about making out on my bed.” I whispered, pulling him onto my lap. He kissed at my scarred knuckled before moving to my lips.

There was a knock on my door and Zayn pulled away from me.

My mom told us dinner was ready and I led him to the dining room as I thought about what Zayn said.

Maybe I should write it.

 

_I awoke the sight of sunlight streaming above me. I could hear the groans of some of the others, and the terrifying pitter-patter of mice skittering along the cold stone floor. I sat up, cracking my back and looking over at the wall._

_I’d been here two-hundred and seventy-one days._


End file.
